Reunion
by Jolec
Summary: A case came to the squad and people involved are close to Olivia...and this may change her vision of life. How will Elliot react? E/O I don't own none of the characters... Now rated M for the chapter 17
1. Old faces came up

Reunion

When Elliot walked through the doors that morning he saw his colleagues already in action. John, Fin and Olivia were listening to Cragen.

Elliot: Hey…good morning, what did I miss?

Cragen: No that much! Colleagues informed us about a rape this night.

John: As we were the lucky guys on duty Fin and I went to interview the victim. Sheila Market, 20 years old, tall, blond. She had dance lessons and when she got out of the building she felt she was followed and began to walk faster. The guy came from behind her and pushed her against a wall in a small alley. She couldn't see his face first but then she could turn her head while he was pushing her on the floor and recognized one of her dance partner, Lance Humphrey.

Cragen: We just found the teachers and they are coming down here to help us to locate Mr Humphrey.

Elliot: Ok.

Cragen: Tell me when they are here, I have to give some phone calls.

He went back to his desk. Munch and Fin went to the coffee machine, to grab some caffeine after their long night out with the victim.

Elliot: Where is Sheila?

Fin: Still at hospital. They gave her drug to sleep.

Elliot: Ok then.

Olivia: Hey, El, you ok?

Elliot: Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I… you know it's just a day you begin with the feeling time is speeding up, and you can't catch the train.

Olivia: I see…. Did you sleep well?

Elliot: Ask me this when you'll have a 2 years old boy crying at night due to nightmares.

He went to his locker to drop his coat off. Olivia took few seconds before answering with a cold tone.

Olivia: yeah…I'll do that.

Elliot looked at her.

Elliot: Oh…Liv…sorry…I shouldn't have…It was inappropriate for me to….

Olivia: Don't mind.

She sat at her desk.

Elliot: I do.

He came closer to her and put his hands on her desk so that he could lean near to her ear.

Elliot: Olivia, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…well…. I…

Olivia: You're sinking, Elliot.

Elliot: Liv…really, I'm sorry… I mean it. You know I'm sure you'd be a great mother, and I know it's not easy for you, and I can have an idea of what you're living…

Olivia: I am pretty sure you don't, how could you with five kids? Whatever; drop it.

She stood up and grabbed a cup and poured tea in it. Elliot was still at her desk, looking at her.

"_You messed up, Stabler", he thought. _

A couple entered the precinct, looking for someone they could ask something. Elliot saw them and walked towards.

Elliot: Can I help you?

Woman said with a Cuban accent: We were told to come here to talk about one of our students.

Olivia turned quickly.

Olivia: OH MY GOD!!!

The woman looked at her. Olivia stood speechless, she was still holding her cup of tea but didn't care about it anymore.

Sofia. Livia!

Both women looked at each other, like they were glued in time. The guy opened his mouth.

Antonio: That's all? Only "Oh my God"?

Olivia smiled, let her cup on the table and ran to them. She embraced the couple with a lot of emotion.

Olivia: How….it's….

Sofia: I know…Olivia, oh my God, if only I knew I'd see you one day….

She cried, and Olivia took her in her arms.

Olivia: Sofia, I'm so happy to see you!

Antonio: Oh thanks, Livia!

Olivia laughed: I'm happy to see you too, Tonio! Sofia, what happened? I was told your plane crashed….

Sofia: I know…I know…long story! Oh my God Olivia!

Cragen: Well, apparently Olivia you know them, can you please introduce us?

Olivia: Sure, Cap…Sofia, Tonio, my Captain, Don Cragen, Elliot, my partner, and John and Fin, my co-workers.

Tonio: If I could, I'd say nice to meet you…but we don't know why we are here….Antonio and Sofia Cruz. And the answer is yes, Olivia, we are married.

Olivia: I couldn't have imagined something else!

Sofia: You have to meet our daughter…

Olivia: You have a daughter?

Sofia: Yes, and…

Cragen: Sorry to interrupt once again, but we have a case to solve, Olivia!

Olivia: Yeah, right, Captain.

John: The name of Sheila Market sounds familiar to you?

Sofia: Of course, she's one of our students, we know all of them.

John: Lance Humphrey?

Tonio: Student too…what's going on? Why is the SVU involved?

John: Sheila claimed for rape, and pointed out Lance as her rapist.

Sofia: WHAT?

Tonio: We don't have rapists amongst our dance students. Olivia….

Olivia: we have to follow all the leads we have and if the victim pointed out Lance as her rapist, we have to consider this.

Tonio: Liv, that's absurd, believe me. You know I'd never lie to you on that subject.

Olivia: Captain, I think I won't work on this case. I can't, I'm sorry. Sofia and Tonio are my friends, and I'd prefer to help them through this case as a friend instead of as a cop.

Cragen: I appreciate that, alright then, you won't have this case. Any paperwork to end up?

Olivia: Of course I do have some.

Cragen: Ok, so we'll have to interview both of you, separately, that's the usual process, and meanwhile, Olivia, you write your reports, and I don't want to see you here as a cop until this case is closed, ok?

Olivia: Sounds good to me,

John: After you, Tonio, we go this way.

Olivia: You can trust them.

Sofia: Ok…then…see you later?

Olivia: I won't move from here without you, be sure of that.

Sofia smiled to Olivia and followed Fin.

Olivia looked at them walk away and sat at her desk.

Elliot: So?

Olivia: What?

Elliot: How's that, "what"?

Olivia: Very good friends I lost many years ago. Long story.

She went back to her paperwork.


	2. Interviews

I wrote only in the sum up, but of course I don't own a thing….maybe just my characters, but none of our fave cast. I just write stories for fun, NB and DW are the real owners of SVU/characters…..ok, I just don't own a thing.

Interviews

Interview room, John and Tonio

John: So…Tonio, tell me about Lance.

Tonio: What do you want to know?

John: His address, so that we could pick him up and ask him where he was by the time Sheila was raped.

Tonio: Listen, I know you don't know me. But Olivia does, even if we haven't seen each other in years. I left for Cuba for personal reasons and I've not seen her since…..almost fifteen years now, but believe me, I loved her. I mean, as a friend. I know for her mother and what happened to her. I saw Liv suffering a lot because of that, because of her lack of identity, I…. I could never stand that guys rape or hurt women, and it became "worse" if I could say when I knew Olivia. I am really careful when we select students, and I swear, I swear Lance would never do that.

John: Ok, but we still have to interview him. His address?

Tonio took a piece of paper from his coat pocket and held it to John.

John: Thank you! You're free to go

He left the room.

Interview room, Fin and Sofia

Fin: What can you tell me about Lance?

Sofia: Smart, sensitive, strong, good dancer, he will become a great dancer, I hope he could join one day a better school, and be part of a big project. You know….maybe it's not possible to believe me, but…I know Olivia's childhood, and I could never let my daughter spend time with a guy I would never trust. My daughter, Olivia, she…likes Lance a lot. He is kind of brother she doesn't have. Don't waste your time looking after him. You could hurt him and destroy his dancer soul, you know…as dancers we are really careful with bodies. Ours and the one of our partner. Body means a lot. I can't imagine Lance raping Sheila. I'm really, really sorry for her, I have no idea of what she's living now, I guess that's just a nightmare, but I'm sure Lance didn't do it.

Fin: Okay, I can understand you are sure of yourself, but we have to verify.

Sofia: I understand. But please, don't be rude with him, he was not a happy kid, and dance is the reason why he is still alive. How long have you been working with Olivia?

Fin: …I prefer not to count the years, time's flying so fast and I could feel older….

Sofia laughed.

Sofia: yeah, I can understand, when I think about the last time I saw her….wow… No, you're right, don't think about that now, I don't want to feel so old now.

Fin: Alright, you can leave.

They all came to Olivia who was still sitting at her desk.

Fin: In a hurry to end up your paperwork?

Olivia signed a paper and threw her pen.

Olivia: Done!

Fin: Okay, Sofia can leave

Munch: And so does her husband, bye Olivia, we'll take care about this case, don't worry, have a good time with your friends, don't think about us, we are big boys….

Olivia: Ok, I get it…you're jealous!

Munch: Come on, Liv! They apparently are old friends of yours and you never told me about that?

Olivia: John, John, John…..you have no idea of how many things I'm hiding…..

Munch: I'm so hurt, Olivia!

She laughed

Olivia: Bye bye John, see you in a few days!

Fin: Don't pay attention to Munch, Liv, you are right to take some days break with friends. Bye!

Olivia grabbed her coat and left the precinct after saying goodbye to Cragen.

The 3 old friends exited the building and stooped on the sidewalk.

Olivia: So! You have a hundred things to tell me! Do you work all day long, or can spend time together?

Tonio: Actually, we have some lessons to teach, and the best thing I think is that you come with us, we'll show you our school.

Olivia: Your school….wow….

Sofia: Like you said, Livia, a lot to tell! And there is someone we would like you to meet.

Olivia: Who?

Sofia: You'll see! Come on! This way!

Tonio: Honey, I left the car the other side of the street…..

Sofia: Oops!

Olivia: Still difficult to find your way in the city, huh?

Tonio: I put a tracer under her skin to be sure not to loose her….

Olivia laughed and followed her friends.

When she woke up that morning, she had no idea this day would turn like this. And it was a prediction of new good days…


	3. Back to past

Olivia and her friends arrived at the school dance. She looked at the building, she was really impressed her friends could have such a school. The building was an old one and looked like an old house. She was expecting a common building, but this one looked nice.

Sofia: We wanted our students to feel comfortable in our school, that's why we chose this building. We wanted them to come to a nice place, where they could feel at ease, and like at home.

Olivia: I bet they do!

Tonio: Come in, the best is inside!

He opened the door and Olivia heard the sound of Latino music behind another heavy door. Tonio opened the second door and Olivia followed him inside. The room was so vast! The wood on the ground and the decoration on the walls brought much serenity and energy at the same time. On the scene a couple repeated a tango. On one of the wall was fixed a large mirror in front of which other dancers were training themselves. Olivia saw a little girl sitting on a table, next to a CD player. She was apparently in charge of the music.

Olivia: Wow…that's…amazing! I'm so proud of you!

Sofia: Thanks, Livia.

She went to the CD player and talked to the girl who looked then at Olivia. They both went back to her.

Girl: Mmh… Ok… She's pretty.

Olivia: Excuse me?

Girl: I said you are pretty.

Olivia: Thank you….and you are?

Girl: My name's Olivia.

Olivia looked at Tonio and Sofia. She thought she had understood, but it was so much emotion she needed to hear what she thought out loud.

Sofia: Yes, Livia, we named our daughter after you.

Olivia bit her lip and tears came into her eyes.

Olivia: Oh…wow…Well….Nice to meet you, Olivia!

Little Olivia: Yep, that's cool! Finally I meet you! Mom, how is that possible?

Sofia: Long story, sweetie, and I think it's not the best place to discuss about that!

Tonio: Sure, let's go to our desk upstairs.

He went first to the stairs, followed by Sofia. Olivia stood speechless, she was still looking at the little Olivia.

Little Olivia: Ok, I can understand that's strange for you and that you need some explanations, but I can assure you I'm human, so please stop looking at me like that!

Olivia laughed: Sorry…let's go.

Little Olivia ran to the scene to let the remote of the CD player to the dancer.

They both climbed the stairs and entered the desk after Tonio and Sofia. The room was small, but there was a window from which they could look at the dancers. On the walls there were hundreds of pictures of landscapes, dancers, contests….

Tonio: Liv, take a seat.

Little Olivia: I know you have probably tons of things to tell you, including things you may not want me to hear, and as I have to go back to school in few minutes, can I just hear the part when you met each other?

Sofia: Sure. Sweetie, there has been a problem as we told you this morning, with one of our dancer, and we had to go to the police, and there we met Olivia.

Little Olivia: Wait…you're a cop?

Olivia: Yes, I am!

Little Olivia: Wow!!!!! And you have arrested bad guys yet?

Olivia: Hundreds!

Little Olivia: Coooool!!!

Olivia laughed: That's not cool, that's just my job.

Little Olivia: No…that's cool! You wear a gun?

Olivia: Of course I do! I can't really say to bad guys "Stop, or I send you bullet of paper in your head!" That's not really efficient!

Little Olivia laughed: Ok, last question and you pass your exam as a Godmother….can you dance?

Olivia: Awh….big question….

Tonio: Sure she can!

Olivia: Tonio…..

Tonio: What, don't you remember?

Olivia: It was ages ago, and it was a pity!

Tonio: Nope! Yes, she can, and she will show you in few days after I trained her, you can't protest Olivia, I'm sorry, that's my decision. Now, Sweetie Lili…

Little Olivia: Yeah, I know, back to school, a whole afternoon full of math….great! See you later, Olivia!

She slammed the door which irritated Sofia.

Sofia: OLIVIA ELENA CRUZ!

They all heard a "sorry!" coming from downstairs.

Olivia: She is….

Sofia: ...like a tornado?

Olivia: I'd say…full of life.

Tonio: Whatever, she's the sun of our life.

Olivia sat.

Olivia: So…tell me everything since the beginning. When we were at Uni, I know Tonio, you were in love with Sofia.

Tonio: Right, and you told me I had to take a chance, that I had nothing to lose as she was leaving USA to go back to Cuba. That's what I did. The thing is I had first to deal with problems with my family, and after the last party we went, I had a horrible time and I lost all of my stuff, including your number, address, aso… I won't tell you more about that, that's the past, but please be sure I didn't turn my back, I just lost your contact before leaving.

Olivia: Don't worry, I knew you were in trouble with your family, so I just hoped you were fine. Sofia, what happened with the plane?

Sofia: Actually…I had to postpone my departure. I received bad news from my family in Cuba and I had to fix some things before leaving, so I wasn't in the flight that crashed, I was in the next one, but all my stuff were in the plane that crashed. So I lost everything too. I arrived at Cuba, and no possibility to contact you back, I swear!

Olivia: I believe you.

Sofia: I had to stay with my family in Cuba, my grandmother was really sick and I stood by her side till her final breath.

Tonio: After few weeks I had my fly ticket to Cuba, and I arrived in a place I had never been before. It took me months before I could finally learn that there was a Sofia Maria Martinez dancing with other dancers at a salsa bar. I went there one night. I saw her. She was having fun with a tall ugly guy, and I decided to come back the day after. I knew she was dancing here, I knew she would be there the day after as well. I came back on the second day, I dressed up myself. She was already there. Still with that tall ugly guy. Se was having fun with him and of course, I felt incredibly jealous! So I looked around and saw a wonderful Latino dancer, long brown hair, perfect body, and I went straight to her to invite her. Hopefully she said yes. I went on the dance floor and we danced salsa…

And I did everything I could to catch the eyes of everyone in the bar.

Olivia smiled.

Tonio: It worked! Oh my God, Livia you should have seen that! Everybody was looking at us, and I didn't really dare to look around to verify if Sofia was looking at us. I knew she was, so I stood focused on the salsa with my partner. Once the dance over, I kissed the hand of my partner, took her back at her seat and went to the bar to order drinks. I came back to her and gave her drink, and began to sip on my cocktail. I looked around and I saw Sofia looking at me.

Sofia: He smirked like the devil!

Tonio: Oh yeah…and I went upstairs on the roof, to breathe.

Sofia: Of course his game worked. I followed him.

Tonio: Big moment of my life. She yelled at me, asking me what I was doing here, that I had no right to come here….I laughed, and I didn't let her a chance to finish her words. Few months later I asked her in marriage.

Olivia: Wow!

Tonio: So, of course, when Sofia told me she was pregnant, we agreed the name of our son/daughter would be or Oliver, or Olivia! By the time we were in Cuba we trained a lot, we did a lot of contests to earn as much as money as we could, we gave lessons, or worked in complete different areas, we did everything we could to earn as much money as we could to one day open our own school.

Sofia: But we couldn't open our own school in Cuba.

Olivia: Why?

Sofia: Long and uninteresting story. We decided to come back to USA, and the only jobs we could have as teachers were in Los Angeles. We both dreamt to come back to NY. Once in LA we wanted a child, we didn't that much contests and the school paid well, we felt it was the time. Olivia was born 10 years ago, in LA, and after long stories, a lot of troubles….we could finally come back to NY, and open our own school! We opened it one year ago.

Olivia: One year only? Looks like you have always been there!

Tonio: well, Sofia has a lot of creative thoughts and we bought the building 2 years ago. Once the renovation of the building in process she thought we could hang on a flag saying a new dance school would open soon and that people interested could go on our blog to know better the future owners/teachers.

Olivia: Great idea!

Sofia: We had so many visits! Once back here, we were really blessed, we could open our school with 10 students the first semester, and then new students came and now, we have more than 40 students!

Olivia: Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!

Tonio: Thank you! You know….we tried to find your contact here, but…we were not sure you would still be there, we had no clue where looking at, and….do you have an idea of how many Olivia Benson are living in the whole city?

Olivia: No idea, I just hope my homonyms don't meet troubles because of my job!

The three friends laughed.

Sofia: So…what about you? What happened to you all this time?

Olivia told them about her decision to enter the police academy, the alcoholism of her mother, harder than before, her first steps in the SVU, the death of her mother, the nights spent at work, the violence she sees everyday, her colleagues, Elliot….

Tonio: You know….the jealousy thing works also with guys!

Olivia: Elliot's not like that. He's married and loves his wife, even if they had troubles some years ago. And he's my partner. He is sometimes protective with me but I wouldn't say he is jealous.

Sofia: you sure about that?

Olivia: Subject closed! He'll never be mine, I learned it some years ago, drop it!

Tonio: Ok, then…but now, with us around, and as I will make the most charming, and sexiest dancer amongst all of the dancers in the city, my bet you'll find a man soon!

Olivia laughed: We'll see!

Tonio: So you don't object, I can teach you?

Olivia: Do I really have a choice?

Tonio: You don't! But I'm glad you feel like a volunteer!

Olivia: A forced volunteer!


	4. The case

**The case**

_**Meahwhile, at the precinct**_

Elliot walked through the doors reading the file he just got from Melinda.

Elliot: We are lucky, there is no fluid! Sheila has "just" if I can say some bruise on her legs and her belly, and we can say she was actually raped, but no fluid, the guy surely used a condom.

He lifted his head to se Olivia's desk cleaned.

Elliot: Where is she?

Fin: She asked for holidays to stay with her friends.

Elliot: What?

Munch: Yeah, it seems they are really precious friends if she prefers to spend time with them than helping the victim….

Fin: You're such a jerk, man! Olivia's always working hard to help the vics, don't blame if for once she preferred some private life!

Elliot: Cap, what will I do without a partner?

Cragen: You'll be out with Fin, and Munch…

Munch:….will stay glued at his desk like an old chicken!

Fin: You are an old chicken, man!

Munch: Oh nice, thanks partner!

Cragen: I expect from both of you a complete cooperation and good work relation together, or the disciplinary actions will be against both of you!

Elliot looked at Fin

Elliot: That works for me.

Fin: 'k, Cap!

Cragen: Good, so go and pick up our suspect.

They both took their coats and left.

_**Cruz Dance School**_

Tonio: No, Liv, that's not true!

Olivia: Yes, it is! You just don't want to admit you are so sensitive!

Tonio: I know I am, or I couldn't be a good dancer, but I say, you're wrong!

Sofia: Ok, subject closed, I'm sorry Tonio, but we have a lesson right now. Liv, do you want to see how it works?

Olivia: I'd love to!

Tonio: Ok, come on downstairs.

They came back to the main room and saw dancers ready to work.

Sofia: Honey….Amy's here.

Tonio: Oohh…ok..what do we say?

Olivia: Why?

Tonio: She's Lance partner.

Olivia: I was told Sheila is?

Sofia: Was. One day we tried to change some partnerships because of some levels and Sheila clearly needed to learn with another partner. They couldn't progress together, nothing was expressed from their partnership while dancing. We found a new partner for both of them and Amy's new Lance partner. They are really great together. It's amazing.

Amy: Hey, Sofia, where's Lance?

Sofia looked at Tonio.

Sofia: I let you begin the stretching and trainings with the students. Amy, come here.

They walked further to search for a more intimate space where they could talk.

Sofia: Amy…There is a problem with Lance.

Amy: What kind of problem?

Sofia looked at Olivia.

Sofia: How could I say that?

Olivia: Do you want me to?

Sofia: You'd do that?

Olivia: Sure. Amy, my name's Olivia Benson, I'm a Detective at the Special Victims Unit of Manhattan.

Amy: Special Victims Unit?

Olivia: Amy…that's not easy to say and I need you to be strong. Sheila has been raped last night, and she said Lance did it.

Amy: WHAT???

Her voice filled the room. All students looked at her.

Sofia: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GUYS, BACK TO TRAINING!

Amy: That's impossible!

Olivia: Amy…I can understand it's hard for you to believe it, but….

Amy: I don't _believe_ it, Detective, I _know_ it! That's _not _possible! He doesn't like her…I mean….he's not attracted to her, he told me….

Olivia: Rape has nothing to do with attraction, it's about power and control.

Amy: That's all crap, Lance didn't do that! I'm sorry for Sheila, even if I hate her, I'm sorry for her, but I can tell you Lance didn't do it.

Olivia: Let the police prove it!

Amy: But you don't know Sheila! She….

Amy ran literally out doors.

Sofia: Sheila! Wait!

Sofia ran after her, followed by Olivia. Amy crossed the streets avoiding last minute cars that horned at her race. Olivia and Sofia stopped.

Sofia: Sh** !!

Olivia: Sofia, I think she's running to the police station. She has no idea in which hospital Sheila has been admitted, and the only thing she heard was SVU Manhattan. I think she's running there.

Sofia: I hope you're right…

Olivia: Do you want me to call the squad?

Sofia: You're off, Livia, and you're not a cop by this time.

Olivia: Right. Let's go back inside, I want to see you teaching!


	5. Meeting Amy

_**Cruz Dance School**_

Sofia and Olivia went back inside. Tonio was teaching some movements to students. They were listening carefully, repeating the movements after him. Sofia joined them. Olivia looked at her two friends, doing their passion: dance. They met at Uni. Olivia was having some courses there, waiting for her time to enter the Police Academy. Tonio was in History and Sofia in Arts. Olivia met Tonio one day, at a party. He was dancing with girls and invited Olivia to join him. She first refused, she couldn't dance. But he insisted, telling her he could teach a broom. She laughed and was convinced, for one dance, she said. Actually they danced all the party long, she had so much fun with him, she was really a challenge. They liked each other since day one and were used to call each other everyday and see each other when they could. They didn't have an affair, they were just friends, like she hadn't one before, like he hadn't one before.

Then she met Sofia. In a garden. Olivia was reading a book, laid on the grass, as Sofia fell down on her. She was playing Frisbee with friends and ran after one of her friends threw it so hard and far. Olivia was an obstacle on Sofia's way and Sofia fell down, hurting Olivia. They both were hurt and Sofia expected Olivia to yell at her but as Olivia saw Sofia's face, with grass in the hair she couldn't do anything but laugh. They talked a lot that day, and agreed to meet one another soon. And then everything went fast. She introduced Sofia to Tonio during a party, and it was love at first sight. Olivia saw it, she let them talk together. Even if she wanted to share ideas with them on a talk, that was not possible, they were alone on Earth.

Soon after Sofia had to leave USA.

Now they were married, with a girl, owning their own dance school. She smiled at them while remaining those past moments. These were ones amongst the few good times she had younger. She tried to remember when she had a good time recently. She couldn't find one. Of course she liked her job. It was her life, and the squad was her family. But she missed some old times. She wanted to give her life a new view, and … Amen! She met Sofia and Tonio again. After all these years.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone asking for Amy and Lance.

Amy…where was she actually? Olivia bit her lip and took her cell phone. She dialed El's number.

Elliot: Stabler!

Olivia: El, it's me! Have you seen Amy?

Elliot: Aren't you supposed to be off with your friends?

Olivia: Yes, I am, but Lance partner came here and I had to tell her. She ran out and I was thinking she was going to the precinct.

Elliot: Sorry, she's not here.

Olivia: I should have run after her!

Elliot: Yes you should have!

Olivia stood speechless, El's tone was so cold and angry.

Olivia: El? Why are you so hard on me?

Elliot: Any idea where she could be? Maybe helping him to fly away from this country?

He hung up.

Olivia: Sofia! Sorry to interrupt, I have a question.

Sofia came to Olivia.

Olivia: Do you know if Amy knows Lance address?

Sofia: That could be possible, why? Liv! You're off!

Olivia: Yeah, I know, but it doesn't work like this. I'm involved in this case, and …

Sofia: Ok, I'll give you their phone numbers and addresses….

Olivia: Thank you so much Sofia!!

Few minutes after Olivia left the building and made sign to a cab. She gave him Lance address and asked him to drive as fast as he could.

_**Conor's street**_

She arrived in the streets few minutes later. She noticed Amy walking on the sidewalk and asked the driver to stop. She jumped out of the car.

Olivia: Amy! Please don't run!

Amy stood in front of Olivia. She had cried a lot but now her eyes were pure anger.

Olivia: I can understand you're upset, but please tell us where Lance is.

Amy: NEVER!

Olivia: Amy, if he's innocent like you think, we'll have to clear him and find the culprit.

Amy: Yeah, sure….like you would!

Olivia: Do you really think we are glad to put in jail the guy the victim pointed just like that? We want justice, and it means finding the actual culprit. Please, Amy!

Amy: Ok. He's in the Uni, studying. I told him what happened and that you were looking for him. He asked me to bring him some clothes he has in his closet.

Olivia: Ok, let's go back to Uni. I will have to call my colleagues.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

Olivia: Amy, thank you so much

Amy: Whatever. I just gave my friend to the police.

Olivia: Yes, but whenever he is guilty or not, you did the right thing.


	6. Meeting Lance

Olivia called her colleagues and gave them the information she just got from Amy. She drove there, no word in the car. Amy was still shocked, and mad. She couldn't really describe the feelings that were melting inside of her.

Soon after they arrived. Elliot was already there, with Fin.

Olivia: Amy, my colleagues, Detective Elliot Stabler, and Fin Tutuola.

Amy: Hello. I'm Amy, Lance's partner.

Fin: Where is he?

Amy: Library. This way.

Amy walked, first, followed by Fin. Elliot was the third, but Olivia grabbed his arm before he walked away.

Olivia: What's going on?

Elliot: Our suspect is in….

Olivia: I'm not talking about that! You have been so cold on phone!

Elliot: Do you have fun with your friends who don't know anything about anymore?

Olivia: What?

Elliot: You would have never left a case before. What changed?

Olivia: Tonio and Sofia were real friends, I lost them and now there are back in my life! I had cases that interfere with my private life before, you know that, and it didn't really end well. I don't want that to happen again.

Elliot: Like you said, you _**were**_ friends. Past mode.

Olivia: So what?

Elliot: Liv! Don't you think Tonio could actually be the rapist or that they both cover the rapist?

Olivia: El! I can understand why you think that, and I do appreciate your concern, but…please, trust me! I'm safe with them, you can be sure of that! We used to be friends, really close friends before, that means they know everything about me, everything, ok?

Elliot: OK... I get it. But I have to admit that was awkward to me when I realized you left the precinct without telling me, to spend the day with complete strangers you call friends.

Olivia smiled at him.

Olivia: El…I'm sorry, I should have told you….You can trust them, believe me. Do you want their complete names to check on their records, or you already did that?

Elliot: And risk facing an angry partner because I intruded into her private life? Noope, I didn't!

Olivia: Well, you can if you want.

Elliot: I won't.

Olivia: Thanks, El.

Elliot: Ok, I have to join Fin. Have fun with your friends!

Olivia: I will, thank you!

She left with a smile and he smiled back.

**The Library**

Amy entered the library and walked to a small room. As she saw her friend reading a book and writing things on a paper, tears came into her eyes. She slowed down, Fin right behind her. Elliot was few meters away.

She came to him and as quiet as possible said:

Amy: Lance!

Lance: Cool, you did it! You're the best Amy!

He hugged her. He saw Fin at the door frame. He looked at Amy, whose tears were now on her cheeks.

Amy: I'm sorry, Lance, I'm so sorry!

Lance: What?

Fin: Lance? I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola, we have to questions to ask you about last night.

Lance looked back at Amy.

Amy: I swear I didn't have a choice, Lance. You have to believe me, I do know you didn't rape Sheila. But I had no choice to tell them where you were. Oh Lance!

Lance: It's ok, Amy. Sir, I have nothing to do with what happened to Sheila, I swear!

Fin: You'll have to come to the precinct and explain where you were last night.

Lance: Why couldn't I do that here?

Elliot: Because it's like that. We have to interview you at the office.

Lance: Do I need a lawyer?

Elliot: Depends, are you guilty?

Lance: Of course not!

Elliot: So it will just be a routine interview, follow us, please. Or we'll have to take you out of here with handcuffs.

Lance: No need to.

They all walked to the exit, Amy was still crying.

Amy: Can I come with you?

Lance: No need Amy, please, don't.

Amy: I want to be here to support you, Lance!

Lance: Really, Amy, I'm fine. Go back to your life!

She looked at him shocked. His tone was so cold she couldn't believe it.

She looked at them going to the car, and the car going away. When she completely lost the view of the car her thoughts went fast. She needed to do something to help him. She had to.


	7. What a stubborn partner

What a stubborn partner

Amy ran after a cab and yelled at the driver forcing him to stop. She asked him to drive her to the Cruz Dance School. When she arrived, she looked in the main room and saw Tonio and Sofia teaching her friends. Some paid attention to her and looked at her while she walked to the other side of the room. She grabbed the remote and stopped the music. Everybody turned to her.

Amy: Ok, I'll sound crazy, I know but I don't care. Who is the last one who saw Sheila yesterday?

Tonio: Amy! You have no right!

Amy: No right? My partner is accused of being a rapist, and I have no right to help him?

Tonio: Amy, let the police do their job, please.

Amy: Go to hell, you're just a bunch of hypocrites!

Olivia pulled the door and came back inside with some drinks.

Amy turned to her.

Olivia: Amy?

Amy: What? I want to help my partner!

Olivia: Amy, I can understand but my colleagues….

Amy: Screw your colleagues, they don't know Lance, they don't Sheila and what she is capable of….

Olivia: What do you mean?

Amy: she's not exactly the nicest person on Earth….and she was mad at Lance, everyone here can tell it.

She turned to her friends

Amy: Is there some courageous person to confirm or are you just scared hypocrites?

A guy spoke: Amy, we all know she didn't really accept you are Lance's new partner, but…Amy she has been raped!

Amy: Yeah maybe, but that's so easy when your rapist is the person you're mad at! So easy! I don't really understand you're taking her side, don't you remember what she did last year to Andrea? I thought you were the first witness!

Guy: Of course, Amy, but….

Olivia: Wait, what happened last year?

Amy: Sheila and Lance had to compete against other dancers and she feared Jim and Andrea could take her prize so she put some small glass parts in Andrea's shoes. She had to change quickly between to dance so Andrea didn't take a look at her shoes before putting her feet inside the shoes….to late, she was really hurt and they had to withdraw….She is this kind of person. I'm sorry for her, but I know Lance didn't do it, and I'll prove it, with your help or without.

She dropped the remote on a table and left.

Olivia looked at Sofia:

Olivia: Sofia…I have to stay with her.

Sofia: Yeah, I agree, see you later, Livia

Tonio: Watch her, but be there at 5pm!

Olivia closed the door behind her and ran after Amy.

Olivia: Amy, Amy wait….I'll go with you to the police station.

Amy: Whatever.

They both took a cab and arrived few minutes later to the precinct.

The whole team was debating as Olivia and Amy walked through the doors.

Cragen: Olivia, do you already miss us?

Olivia: No, Cap….She's Amy, Lance's partner.

Amy: You're the person responsible for Lance' arrest?

Cragen: Yes, I'm the boss here.

Amy: You are making a big mistake, and you'll regret it soon!

Olivia: Wow, Amy, calm down.

Amy: Where is he? I have to talk to him!

Cragen: Sorry, he's still in interview. You can't talk to him!

Amy: When will you release him?

Cragen: Well, it depends, if he can give us his alibi.

Amy: He surely has one!

John: So you won't cover him, you don't know where he was yesterday, and you want us to release him? Based on what?

Amy: He didn't do it!

Cragen: Sorry, young lady, but that's not enough.

Amy looked at Olivia with cold eyes.

Olivia: Amy, you for sure have no idea where he could have been yesterday?

Amy: No! And if you haven't forced me to tell you where he was I could have asked him this and tell you now! I'm sure now he doesn't trust me anymore! And that's your fault! You will have to fix this! I can't stay without him! I couldn't stand if he was put in jail!

Olivia: Amy, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. He really has to give us his alibi.

Amy: So let me talk to him!

Elliot: Why don't you keep going on debating on that point somewhere else? You're disturbing us. _He looked at Amy and Olivia. _You two, follow me, and I don't want to hear a word.

Olivia looked at Elliot. She was not really sure of what was in El's mind. She pushed Amy in direction of a room, with a mirror on a wall.

Elliot closed the door behind him for few seconds, and John came soon after.

Elliot went to Lance interview room and ordered him to follow. They both enter a room where Lance saw through the mirror his partner.

Lance: Amy?

Elliot: Yeah, Amy! She's really angry. And kind of stubborn as well. She is sure you didn't do it.

Lance: I didn't rape Sheila! How many times will I have to tell you that?

Elliot: Your alibi!

Lance: I can't!

Elliot switched a button on near the mirror. They could hear what was going on in the other room.

Amy: There must be something I could do to help him!

John: Yeah, let us do our job, or give us his alibi!

Amy: I….HAVE …. NO …. IDEA !!!!!

She yelled at John and Olivia caught her shoulders.

Olivia: Amy, really you have to calm down, I understand better than anyone else here what it is to see one's partner wrongly accused! But of you keep going on like that you'll be in troubles!

Amy: I DON'T CARE !!!

Elliot switched off.

Elliot: do you really want her to be in troubles because of you?

Lance: No! No!...I… Tell her to go. She is a great dancer and the nicest, funniest, smartest person I ever met and she deserves someone's better than me.

Elliot: Ok, so give us your alibi.

Lance: I CAN'T !!!

Lance walked to the door.

Elliot: Hey! Where do you think you're going?

Lance: I'll tell her to leave!

Elliot followed him out of the room. Lance opened the door of the other room.

Amy: Lance!

Lance: What the f*** are you doing here?

Amy: I'm here to help you! I'm trying….

Lance: You're not trying anything, just leave, that's none of your business!!!!! Leave! And by the way, find another partner, I don't want you anymore! Just leave, Amy!

Amy What?

Lance: LEAVE! DON'T YOU GET IT? I DID RAPE SHEILA AND I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!

Amy stood speechless, her mouth open. Within few seconds nobody added a word, the tension was so tense in the room.

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Lance, tears flowing down her cheeks. She came close to him. Lance was still looking at her angrily. She stopped in front of him. Before anyone could see it coming, she slapped him so hard he was pushed back against a wall.

The three detectives looked at them. Lance put his hand on one of his jaw and looked at Amy.

Amy: Lance, listen to me….THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN. EVER. You are my partner. MY PARTNER. I don't dance without you. I don't breathe without you. I LOVE YOU IDIOT! I've loved every second spent together. While we danced, while we argued on choreographies, every single moment since we have met. I'm not walking away, do you hear me? I'll never will. I know you didn't rape Sheila, you know you didn't, and I know you know I know you didn't!

Lance: Amy….

Lance: Shut up, Lance. The only words I want to hear from you are the same as those detectives want to hear. Your alibi. If you want to say something, keep quiet. I'll find a good lawyer, and I'll stay by your side, whatever will happen to you. So?

Lance remained silent.

Amy: Ok, no word till I have a lawyer for you.

She walked out. Olivia and Elliot followed her.

Olivia: Amy!

Amy tuned to her.

Amy: What?

Olivia: I….nothing…I'm just impressed….

Amy: Why?

Olivia: You are so faithful and strong!

Amy: Why? Because I said the man I love that I love him? That's no big deal.

Olivia: Yes it is! You just did it in front of complete strangers in not a really appropriate moment….

Amy: I had no choice!

Olivia: Yes you had! You took the risk to be pushed away from him once more, you offered him to help him, not once but several times, and…even if he already pushed you away you …Amy!

Amy: I don't get your point, but guess what? All that matters for me is to find a way to help Lance. He's my partner, my balance, my universe. Couldn't live without him.

Olivia looked at her walking away. Inside herself she was admiring her courage. She could feel Elliot's gaze on her. She couldn't face him. She cleared her throat and turned her head just enough to speak to him but no look at him.

Olivia: I'll stay with Amy, tell me if there is something new.

Elliot: Sure.

She walked to the elevator.


	8. Little Olivia steps in

Hello!! I have to confess I had some difficulties to write this chapter. I have the point where I want to head, but not the complete way to go. Please keep in mind it is a fiction, so if some things don't really seem believable for you, then forgive me…I mentioned some things / events that come from my imagination only, so if you are a real dancer reading my story, I beg for your pardon….anyway…thank you for your reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter as well, R&R!!

* * *

**Precinct**

He looked at her walking away. He could hardly believe what just happened, but most of all, he couldn't really understand what was going on. He has been touched by what just happened, and apparently it was affecting him more than it should. Why?

He decided to ignore this feeling and came back to Lance. He was still standing in the room. John was telling him about his 4 marriages and how they went wrong. Elliot stopped him.

Elliot: John, please. I have to talk to Lance.

John: Sure!

Elliot sat. He looked at Lance and then at the chair, and Lance understood it was time for him to sit.

Elliot: Lance, I know Amy's going to find a lawyer for you. And normally I have no right to talk to you. I just don't understand why you don't give us your alibi. I mean, I'm sure you're not a rapist, and that's not a cop method to have a confession from you. I speak from man to man. Why is that you can't tell us your alibi? Were you doing something illegal?

Lance: No!

Elliot: So? Does it involve someone you don't want to tell the name?

Lance: You couldn't understand. Whatever. My life's ruined anyway.

Elliot: Why?

Lance: You couldn't understand.

Elliot: Try to explain me, then! You know Lance, I'm not a patient person. Normally I would have already left you here.

Lance: Then….do it! Like I said, my life's ruined, so go back to your life and leave me alone.

He stood up and went to the other side of the room. His back was turned to Elliot.

Elliot: Will you talk once your lawyer will be there?

Lance: I don't need a lawyer.

Elliot went out of the room. Huang was looking behind the window.

Elliot: Please, tell me something that could help him. Why is his life ruined?

Huang: Dancers have a special relation with body in general. It is sacred. Being suspected of rape ruins his reputation, his integrity as a man and as a dancer.

Elliot: Even if his innocence can be proved?

Huang: I guess so. I need to talk to him.

Elliot: Ok, let's try and do your best!

**Cruz Dance School**

Little Olivia was listening to her MP3 as she pushed the doors of the Dance School. She turned it off as she heard the sound of a music she really liked, "La Cartera". She let her bag on the floor and looked at the stage and saw Olivia listening to her parents. She said no word and went near the CD player, and sat on the table. She looked at Olivia. She seemed to be really focused on the steps she had to follow but that was obviously hard for her to follow the rhythm, the steps, and in the same time look natural and happy. She was really on her steps. Tonio was trying to teach her the common movements of Cuban Salsa, and Sofia was showing her how to be more feminine, more natural, and sexier while dancing. She laughed when Olivia did a wrong movement and almost twisted her father's wrist. Apparently they have been training since some hours and they didn't want to stop. She felt tired and decided it was time for her to rest on the cushions of the tv room at the first floor. She went upstairs and almost crashed on the cushions. It was a small rest. She heard far away from her the sound of a ring. Louder and louder. She jumped from the cushions when she realized the phone was actually ringing.

LO: Cruz Dance School, may I help you?

Voice: Mrs. Sofia Cruz?

LO: Nope, her daughter, she's not available at the moment.

Voice: Ok. Here is the Baker Foundation. We want to confirm you are selected for the next contest.

LO: Great! I'll tell that to my parents. Excuse me to ask you this, but when is it?

Voice: in 2 days at 5pm, our place. Please come with your music, and present your dancers 2 hours before the contest begins. They'll have to dance on a theme they chose but then for the second round if they are selected we'll chose the music and the movements we'll evaluate while dancing.

LO: Ok, thank you very much, Mrs….

Voice: Pullman, young lady. You have to know that.

LO: I'll have it in memory now….

Mrs Pullman hung up. Little Olivia felt her heart beating really fast. She knew how important that contest was for her parents. She knew winning the price from the Baker Foundation was a big thing. She ran to the door, opened it and shouted from the top of the stairs:

LO: CRUZ CREW!!!! CRUZ CREW!!!!

Tonio and Sofia stopped the music as they heard this kind of password they were used to tell when something big was up. Little Olivia flew downstairs.

LO: Mom! Dad! I just picked up the phone, the Baker Foundation! WE'RE SELECTED, isn't great????

Sofia: Oh My GOD!!!

Tonio: Noooo! Ha ha !!!

Olivia: What's the Baker Foundation?

Tonio: A famous foundation that chooses every year a project or a school to support. They receive money from former dancers, famous and anonymous who want to keep the spirit of the dance, and having the Baker Foundation as a donor is a big thing! Lili, when is the contest?

LO: 2 days….5pm.

Tonio and Sofia looked at each other, their faces turned pale, they were panicked.

LO: What? We have a lot of good dancers here, we can present a dance on which we had worked before, and then if we are selected for the second round, the music will be their choice. What are you so worried about?

Sofia: Lance won't be able to dance, I'm afraid.

LO: What? He's always available to dance, and he's the best! Why couldn't he?

Sofia breathed heavily.

Sofia: Lili, we have something to tell you, and you won't like it. Come with me.

She took her daughter to the stairs and sat there. Olivia looked at Tonio:

Olivia: don't you have other talented dancers?

Tonio: Yes, but Amy and Lance are so great together…

LO: WHAT?

Olivia and Tonio turned their head to Sofia and Little Olivia.

Sofia: Stay calm, honey, please.

LO: That's a bunch of crap!

Sofia: Lili, watch your language, please!

LO: I don't care! How is that possible you let him getting in so much trouble? He will be devastated, and Amy!!

Sofia: Sheila is the real victim here.

LO: I don't like her!

Sofia: I don't care! She is a victim, and the best thing we can do to help Lance is to keep going on with our lives.

LO: No!!

Sofia: Lili! Enough! I know he's kind of brother to you but….

LO: Yes he is, and my blood's telling me I have to help him! Where is Amy?

Olivia: Sweetheart, she's trying to find a lawyer for him. I know what it's like to have a person you consider as your brother being accused. But Livia, let the police do its job. My colleagues are working on this case, and trust me, they want the truth. Not a culprit to satisfy the victim. The real culprit.

LO: So I guess he is at your police station?

Olivia: Yes, he is.

LO: Can I see him?

Olivia: Listen….he has been through a lot today and he's not really in a good mood as you can understand. I don't want him to hurt you with words like he tried with Amy. Let him some rest, ok?

LO: Is he going to spend the night in jail?

Olivia: At the police station probably. Maybe not, if he can be released earlier. But it's not a good idea for you to see him now. Trust me.

LO: Can I see him tomorrow?

Sofia: We'll see after school, discussion's closed.

LO: Ok…

Olivia: I'm sorry, Olivia.

LO: Yeah, me too. Mum, I want to come home. I have some homework to do on my computer.

Sofia: Ok, then I'll drive you back home. Tonio?

Tonio: I'll stay a little longer here with Olivia.

Olivia: Oh please, Tonio, I had enough for today! Give me some time to remind everything!

Tonio: Liv…repeating again, and again, and again…it the best way to improve yourself.

Olivia: Tonio, let me remind you I'm not one of your students!

Tonio: Yes you are!, _he said with a big grin on his face._ But ok, enough for today

With this they all packed their stuff and everyone came back home.


	9. Little Olivia acts

The Cruz car parked and Little Olivia jumped out. She slammed the door and ran to the house, took her keys and hurried in the entrance. She ran to her bedroom, threw her bag on the bed and switched her computer on. Her mother came soon after, while Little Olivia was taking her coat off.

Sofia: I hope you won't let your coat on the floor!

LO: Mmhh…Sure I won't!

She let it on a chair.

Sofia: I've not seen you so hurried to do homework so often. What's going on?

LO: A very interesting paper to write! The teacher asked us to write a story, subject on our choice, he wants to know if we can write a paper with constructive ideas!

Sofia: Really? You must be very inspired, then!

LO: Oh yeah, you have no idea! Mum, please I'd like to begin….

Sofia: Ok, girl, but you'll have to read it to me before going to bed!

LO: Sure!

Her mother closed the door.

LO logged in for an instant messenger:

LO: Becks, need ur urgent help. Send me 1 of ur novel.

B: Why?

LO: No time to explain. Need to make my mother believe I did homework.

B: K

Few minutes later she opened a doc and changed some sentences to give the illusion she actually wrote it. She went to a High School website, looking for someone. Finally. She found her. Angela Montgomery. Leader of the Swimming High School Team. On the picture she could be seen in the swimming pool, her elbows on the edge, wearing the official High School suit bath. Smiling. She was not like other girls. She was smart, funny, but came from a very rich family and her strong education was a part of her. She couldn't be approached by everyone but sometimes she let her guard down and forgot her education for some minutes. She was respected, hated, feared, or admired, depending on the students. She didn't let anyone without opinion, you liked her or you didn't. There was a general mail address on which questions could be sent to the swimming team. She clicked on it.

"Send message"

"Subject: Attn Ms Montgomery, please read and answer, mail from Olivia Humphrey, L's sister"

"Text : Dear Angela,

We never met but I heard a lot about you from L. I have to talk to you, please answer me back with a private mail address or phone number. That's urgent. Thank you, Olivia."

Message sent.

She breathed heavily. She hoped Angela would read this e mail soon and answer. That was so important. She thought about what Lance told her about Angela. They met a night Angela escaped from her bedroom. She was sitting on a bridge barrier. She was looking away. Far away. Lance needed to walk that night. The contest he went with Sheila had been a mess, they didn't receive any award. Not even the 3rd place. She blamed him for that. She said he hadn't been enough clear or strong in his movements, his arms hadn't guided her correctly. Maybe she was right. He needed to think about this awful day and replay their dances in his mind. He walked towards the bridge as he saw a young thin but sportive blond girl sitting on the bridge barrier. First he stopped. Scared she could jump in front of him. He walked slowly trying not to surprise or to scare her. He came closer and closer, and finally put his hands on the barrier, near her thighs, so that he could catch her if she wanted to jump. She didn't seem to realize someone was so close to her. She was still looking far away, tears flowing down her cheeks. He cleared his throat.

Lance: You know, sunset's already gone and sunrise may not come before long….

The second he said that he blamed himself for it. "Stupid", he thought. But she laughed. She turned her head and he could see she had cried a lot.

Angela: Really?

Lance forced himself to feel and look comfortable.

Lance: Well, you know, that's what I've been told at school. But I always had doubts on my science teacher skills.

Angela: Why that?

Lance: The experiments we had to do never succeeded, he almost killed us once because of the smoke.

Angela smiled at him.

Angela: Why is a guy who doesn't trust his science teacher outside so late?

Lance: I could answer I felt I had to go out to rescue a girl sitting on bridge barrier, but that would not be true. Nor credible. I needed to walk and breathe fresh air. You?

Angela: I was waiting for the sunrise.

Lance: Oh yeah. True. Why wouldn't wait for the sunsrise somewhere else, less scary, less cold, and … with better seats? Pardon my manners, but I think you have been sitting there since a long time and…your … back…must be hurting you!

Angela: Huh! Good point!

Lance: Do you want me to help you? I'd hold you by the waist first, you turn on your left and put your arms around me and….

Angela: Ok!

She released the grip and slowly turned to him. He let his hands on her waist, holding her strong and they both fell on the floor.

Angela: Ouch!

Lance: Sorry! That was not planned! I don't really enjoy falling on the floor.

Angela: That's a shame, that's so easy!

Lance laughed. He looked at her in the eyes.

Lance: So…want to talk about it to a complete stranger in the middle of the night in the middle of a bridge somewhere in New York?

Angela: Not here. I feel cold now.

Lance: There's a coffee shop around the corner.

Angela: A coffee shop?

Lance: Yes, do you come from another planet?

Angela: No, but apparently you do!

Lance: Why?

Angela: You really have no idea of who I am?

Lance: Obviously I should…Mmmh…sorry, I don't know. A secret daughter of … Gillian Anderson?

Angela laughed: No! Angela Montgomery. The Montgomery Empire…

Lance: Oh yeah…

Angela: Still no idea, huh?

Lance: Sorry, I don't read financial press or tabloids….

Angela: What do you read?

Lance: Books!

Angela: What kind of books?

Lance: History, novels…anything I find interesting to read and learn. So coffee shop's not a good idea … everything's closed by now. …I have an idea! Are you used to take the train or is it something completely crazy for your Empire family?

Angela: Never took a train in my whole life.

Lance: Great! That's the best place. Always a lot of crowd and nobody's looking at no one. Even when there are few passengers, people are always in a hurry to pick up someone or to exit, so nobody will watch you, or even _see_ you.

Angela: Ok, then, let's walk to the train station. Maybe you could tell me your name?

Lance: What? Don't you recognize me?

Angela laughed: Mmmh….let me see….no really…I don't

Lance: That's because I'm not famous yet.

Angela: Ok, so you want to be famous?

Lance: Actually I don't. Don't laugh, but I'm a dancer. And proud to be. Dance saved my life and my soul. I hope one day I'll join a big group and travel abroad for some shows.

Angela: Great! I love that!

Lance: Lance. My name's Lance. Precision: I'm not gay, that's such a cliché!

Angela: Neither am I…

Lance: Wow, we have a thing in common.

She laughed and hit him gently in the arm. They remained silent for some minutes.

They walked to the train station and talked a lot there. She felt comfortable with him and told him everything about her life. So did he. They shared their experiences, completely different ones but he could understand her pain and vice versa. They even laughed to memories of happy childhood times. The tricks they were used to do to friends. The heroes they wanted to be younger, the countries he wished he could visit one day, the common things of common life she has always dreamed to do. A good and strong friendship began that night.

"Olivia, diner's served!"

Olivia jumped on her chair. She had opened her math homework but no exercise was done yet. She rubbed her face, let her pen on the table and went to the kitchen.


	10. Mixed feelings

That night had been awful for a lot of people.

Lance spent his first night in custody. He couldn't really sleep there. He was thinking about his life and how it turned to be a mess. Sheila. Why?

Amy couldn't sleep, she couldn't find a lawyer for her partner. She feared he would never be released. She could stand the idea of losing for a crime he didn't do.

Little Olivia turned once, twice, a lot of times in her bed. Would Angela answer? Poor Lance, her "brother". She had so much fun with him.

Sofia and Tonio could hardly think to manage so many things in the same time, two dancers less, one at hospital, suffering from wounds after a rape, the other in custody, and they still had to make the school run, and prepare a couple for the Baker Foundation contest.

Olivia had so many different feelings in her heart. She was happy to have friends back in her life, but the case was disturbing her. She sincerely thought that Lance was innocent, but someone had indeed raped Sheila. Even though she knew she was not in charge of this case she could not stop thinking about it. She remembered how Amy said her love to Lance in front of everyone, so desperate of being unable to help the man she loved. She admired it. Dare to confess her feelings. Olivia hadn't had the opportunity to do such a thing since long ago. She did not even remembered the last time she had told a man she loved him. For good reason. Since she had entered the Police Academia everything had changed in her life. Men looked at her completely differently. Or they fantasize that she was a cop and she carried a weapon. Or some found it crazy she wanted to stay and work in this unit. But it was all her life. It had been since she had crossed the threshold of the unit. She felt that her place was there and that what she had been through younger would be the experience that could help her to jail these criminals. And then there was Elliot. From the first day she found him attractive, but she quickly noticed the ring on his finger and even he hadn't been married she preferred to avoid heart affairs in the office. Over time he became her second half, her balance, her rock without whom she couldn't live. She suffered every day but let her feelings in front of the office door every morning, trying to forget the best she could which would have liked to know how it feels like to wake up alongside Elliot, of being in his arms other than friendly. Every morning since more than ten years now she had told herself she had him for all day long and many times late at night when they had difficult cases. She had almost died the day Elliot had announced that Kathy was pregnant of their fifth child. In good friend and caring partner she offered to drive Kathy to her ob-gyn for an appointment, but then was this accident. That day she had saved the wife and son of the man she loved. Any woman would have thrown in the towel, would partly be depressed, or fled across the country, such a sacrifice asked too much from an emotional point of view. But she stayed. Because she could not help but love him.

Fin and Munch stayed at office, that night trying to consider Lance was not Sheila's rapist. They took things from the beginning once more. The lab spent the night over microscopes, putting every fiber under the eyes, trying finding something new. Some fibers were actually coming from the Lance sweat shirt.

Captain Cragen spent the night at office too, supervising the whole thing. He had words with a lot of people there, being so tired to keep his mood in the appropriate mode.

Elliot was reading again and again the victim statement, and the one from Lance. Something didn't match but he couldn't put a finger on it. He remembered Amy's words. Amy. She confessed her feelings in front of everyone in the squad. He had to admit she had impressed him. Youth makes people do things that can't be done anymore older. Olivia. He remembered what happened earlier.

"_Olivia: Amy!_

_Amy: What? _

_Olivia: I….nothing…I'm just impressed…._

_Amy: Why? _

_Olivia: You are so faithful and strong!_

_Amy: Why? Because I said the man I love that I love him? That's no big deal. _

_Olivia: Yes it is! You just did it in front of complete strangers in not a really appropriate moment…._

_Amy: I had no choice! _

_Olivia: Yes you had! You took the risk to be pushed away from him once more, you offered him to help him, not once but several times, and…even if he already pushed you away you …Amy! _

_Amy: I don't get your point, but guess what? All that matters for me is to find a way to help Lance. He's my partner, my balance, my universe. Couldn't live without him."_

Olivia had looked the girl walking away. He felt something special at that moment but he couldn't know what. He felt Olivia was tense. She didn't turn to him. She had turned her head. And left. What Amy said apparently had an effect on Olivia. And apparently on him too. Why? He rubbed his face and came back to the pile of papers in front of him.

Few hours later, the sun was arising and filling the squad with light. Elliot needed to clear his mind and change clothes. He went to the locker room and took a shower. He came back after few minutes and hurried to his desk. He walked quickly, passing too close in front of the elevator doors. He almost crashed in Olivia, holding cups of coffee.

Elliot and Olivia: Whoa!

Elliot: Sorry, Liv! What are you doing here?

Olivia: Good morning to you too, El, I just wanted t come and say hi!

Elliot: And see of Lance was fine, and if we had new clues, right?

Olivia: Right.

They both walked towards the squad.

Elliot: Liv….

Olivia: El, I know I shouldn't be there, but I can't stop thinking he's innocent.

Elliot: I know

Olivia: You know? You found something new?

Elliot: No, but I read all statements again and again, and….wait a minute, I'm not supposed to talk to you about this case!

Olivia: Be nice, El! You know I'd never mess up a case for personal reasons!

Elliot: I know, but….

She stopped him, holding him by the arm.

Olivia: I brought coffee from your fave place!, she said with a big smile.

Elliot: Liv, that's not fair! You know, I could accuse you of corruption!

Olivia laughed: Oh, C'mon El!

Elliot smiled at her. Seeing her in a good mood would make his day. He thought he needed a shower to clear his mind. He needed a shower, and Olivia. Olivia's smile, Olivia's spirit, Olivia's scent…..

"Hello?

Elliot: 'xcuse me.

Olivia: You there?

Elliot: Yeah….was just thinking about a thing.

Olivia: So?

Elliot: I'm sure he's innocent as well but I couldn't find why….and Fin and Munch worked all the night long to find something new.

They walked through the doors. Cragen was talking with Munch, Fin and a newbie from the lab.

Olivia: Good morning everyone! Captain, I know I shouldn't be there, but I brought coffee!

Cragen: Thanks Olivia, now, out of here! Elliot, come here!

Elliot: Something new?

Newbie: I found other fibers melted with the ones coming from the suspect sweat shirt.

Olivia: Seriously?

The newbie blushed. He didn't if he had to answer or not. He looked at Cragen.

Cragen: Olivia…..

Olivia: Ok, ok ! I leave!

Cragen: Thanks for the coffee, that was nice of you!

Olivia: My pleasure!

She turned back to the doors. Elliot looked at her walking away. As she was crossing the threshold, she turned back and looked at the team discussing. She noticed Elliot was looking at her. She smiled and left.

**Cruz House**

The alarm clock buzzed and Little Olivia jumped. She switched off and jumped from her bed to switch her computer on. She saw she received a mail. She felt her heart beating.

"Message from: Angela Montgomery"

"_Dear Olivia, thank you for being so discrete in writing your message. I really care about Lance, but I'm having hard times now with my family. I won't be able to talk to you until…I don't know. I will try to find a way to log in on msn at noon tomorrow, my user name is brigdebarrier. Hope we'll be able to chat. Have a good night, Angela."_

Olivia thought fast. She had to find an excuse not to eat at school. She went to the bathroom and showered.

She dressed herself, packed her school papers and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge without noticing her mother was already there, sitting at the table, drinking her coffee.

Sofia: Good Morning Olivia Elena Cruz!

She looked at her mother

LO: Oh, sorry Mum….Good morning!

She came to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Sofia: Lili, I know something's bothering you. You lied to me yesterday, and you seemed to have something in mind this morning. What's going on?

LO: I didn't lie!

Sofia: Lili, the paper you read is a story from you friend Becks! You don't write like she does, and even if you tried to put some things from you in this story I am sure it was her story, so…what's going on?

LO: I did my homework, Mum!

Sofia: I have no doubt.

LO: Well…_She grabbed cereals and milk and poured a bowl._ I can't really talk about it, but … I'm trying to help Lance.

Sofia: How?

LO: Can't tell yet, but be sure it's nothing illegal.

Sofia: I hope so!

Tonio: Good Morning, my sweethearts!

LO: Morning, Dad!

He kissed her in the hair.

LO: Mum, can I come back to eat for lunch?

Sofia: Why?

LO: I need to log in for a chat.

Sofia: With who?

LO: You don't know her. She's a friend of Lance, but I can't say more right now.

Sofia: One condition

LO: What?

Sofia: You don't swipe your chat, I want to read it after!

LO: Mum! Why don't you trust me!

Sofia: It's not about you, sweetie, it's about people chatting on internet!

LO: Mum, I swear this person is a good one, you have nothing to worry about!

Sofia: Then I can read your posts!

LO: Noo! That's private!

Sofia: Lili, you told me you wanted to help Lance, fine. You will chat with a friend of him on internet, I want to be sure we won't be in troubles then, so I'll read your posts, and if there is nothing bad for us, I promise I won't tell anyone you chatted with a mysterious friend of Lance!

LO: Deal!

Tonio: Why do I have the feeling I missed something?

Sofia: It's between your sweetheart number one and sweetheart number two!

LO: Of course I'm the number one!

Sofia: Hey! No, you aren't! Eat you cereals, you'll be late!

Little Olivia laughed at looked at her father who winked.


	11. Outcome's coming soon

**Cruz Dance ****School**

Olivia left one Police Plaza and went to her friends' school. She knocked at the door but no one answered. She knocked louder. No one. She dialed Sofia's number.

Olivia: Sofia, I'm downstairs!

Sofia. I'm coming!

Sofia opened the door of her office and ran downstairs. She ran to the door and opened it.

Sofia: Good morning, Livia, how are you?

Olivia: Quite fine, what about you?

Sofia: Stressed!

Olivia: The contest?

Sofia: Si! Apart from Lance and Amy, no one's ready!

Olivia: Can't Amy dance alone?

Sofia: She could, but it is harder, well, actually not but as dancing in a couple is harder it is much more considered…..but yeah, maybe it's a goo idea…we're discussing about that with Tonio.

Tonio: Hey, Livia! Good morning! Ready for a complete salsa day?

Olivia: Oh Tonio! Don't you have something more important to do today?

Tonio: I would never let my students because I have to think about something else! So! Ready? Sofia, I really think Amy should dance in solo, on "Vuelvo al Sur", with our choreography it can be danced or alone or in couple. We just have to adapt some steps!

Sofia: O, if you think that's the best!

Tonio: Well, we don't really have much time so, yeah I think it is the best option!

Sofia: Ok….I should call Amy.

Tonio: Ok, come on Olivia, remember you'll be judged in few days by your Goddaughter!

Olivia: Oh my! Ok, so let's train myself!

They both went downstairs and Tonio put a CD in the CD player.

Olivia: Too quick, Tonio!

Tonio: You'll follow me on the steps first, and then we'll dance, and you'll be fine!

Olivia: Okay!

She was not really sure. She was really concentrate about the steps and didn't notice the students entering the house. They watched her, asking themselves of someone knew who she was.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sofia dialed Amy's number. One ring, two rings, three rings….

Sofia: Come on, Amy, please, answer!

Amy: Amy!

Sofia: Oh, hey Amy, Sofia's here. Where are you?

Amy: On my way to the police station!

Sofia: No Amy, please come here, that's urgent. We need you here...The school needs you!

Amy: What? Why?

She stopped walking.

Sofia: We're on the Baker's Contest, and Tonio and I would like you to dance a solo.

Amy: WHAT?

Sofia: I know it is quite scary, but the thing is that normally we would have asked you to dance with Lance. But as he won't be available, …

Amy: I won't dance without him!

Sofia: Amy, trust me I understand you. But think of him. Do you really think he wouldn't us to be in the contest? Amy, I know it is short notice, but please, we need you.

Amy: I won't have enough time to ….

Sofia: On "Vuelvo al Sur" … we'll adapt some steps. You do great with this choreography and I'm sure you'll give a lot to the audience.

Amy. Ok….

She turned back and headed to the Dance School..

Sofia: Thank you, Amy.

Amy: I'll be there in few minutes.

**Precinct**

Elliot: Ok, Cap, as we know now the lab found other fibers, maybe I should go back to hospital and talk to Sheila?

Cragen: Ok, do that. Munch, Fin, where are we with witnesses, Lance's schedule?

Munch: Lance still said no word.

Fin: No witness….

Cragen: Great! I love this case, so Elliot, please come back with something new!

Elliot: Ok, Cap!

He left.

**12am**

Little Olivia ran as fast as she could from school to home. While running she took her keys from her pocket and jumped the stairs to put the key in the locker. But the door opened.

LO: Mum!

Sofia: Yeah! Are you surprised I'm there?

LO: Mmhh…yeah…no…I was lost in my thoughts, that's all.

She ran to her bedroom.

Sofia: How was your morning?

LO: Boring!

She logged in on msn and searched for "BridgeBarrier". She found it. She was fidgeting on her chair as her mother came into her room with a plate.

Sofia: Do you want to eat something?

"BridgeBarrier has logged in"

LO: Yeah, thanks.

Sofia let the plate near her daughter and looked at the screen.

_LO: "Angela? Olivia here. _

_BB: Yep. So what's going on? _

_LO: Lance is being accused of raping Sheila_

_BB: What????_

_LO: Yeah, he's been at the police station since yesterday. _

_BB: God! When did this happen? _

_LO: Last night._

_BB: ??_

_LO: Ok, the night before. Wasn't he with you?_

_BB: Yes he was! _

_LO: You'll have to tell that to the police. _

_BB: _

_LO: Hey! You there? He's your friend, isn't he?_

Sofia: Who's BridgeBarrier?

LO: Angela Montgomery.

Sofia: What? Like in "THE" Montgomery?

LO: Yes!

_BB: Sorry, I want to help him, I just don't know…How can I do that without the press being involved? They seem to follow us a lot these days…. _

_LO: What do you have to do after school? _

_BB: Normally I should have piano lesson, but my teacher is sick. _

_LO: So? _

_BB: Let me think! _

LO took a bite of the sandwich her mother did for her.

_BB: Ok, I have an idea. Maybe I could go to the library, as if I was working on something, and then I'll exit from the back door, go to the kitchen and walk outside of the uni? God, I feel like I'm in a spy movie. _

_LO: Lol! Good idea._

Sofia: Tell her we'll be waiting for her in our car.

LO: What?

Sofia: She won't walk from the uni to the police station and people may recognize her on the way so we'll wait for her at the entrance of the cookers. 

LO: Cool! Thank you Mum! _You won't have to walk. We'll wait for you in our car. _

Sofia's phone rang and she left her daughter's bedroom to answer.

Sofia: Yes, Tonio? …. We're almost ready, I'm coming soon. Lili, we have to go!

LO: I'm coming!

She added more words to her last chat and switched her computer off. She grabbed her sandwich and followed her mother outside.

**4pm**

By the end of the afternoon, the case wasn't solved yet. Sheila kept going on saying Lance had raped her. Elliot was confused. He didn't know if she was stubborn and stupid by the way, for letting a rapist outside and an innocent going to prison, or if she was really convinced he did it.

Lance hadn't said a word, even to his lawyer.

Tonio, Amy and Sofia worked a lot the choreography. Sofia had so much in mind she forgot to tell Olivia she had something new. She thought about telling her, right after leaving the house, but then wanted to be sure the girl would be there. And then she forgot the second the passed the threshold of the school. The music was so loud and Tonio was correcting every step of Amy, who wasn't really focused on her steps.

Olivia felt the tension in the school and so did the other students. Little Olivia ran through the doors.

LO: MUUUUUUMMMMMMMM !!! Time to gooooo !!

Sofia turned to her daughter.

Sofia: OK!

She stopped the music.

Tonio: What's going on?

Sofia: Ok, I have something to say to all of you. Amy, come here please. Olivia, please come too. Ok…Lance has an alibi for the night Sheila's been raped.

Amy: AND YOU SAY IT JUST NOW????

Sofia: Amy, let me finish please.

LO: Lance is friend with a famous girl and she asked him to keep their friendship secrete. That night he was with her.

Amy's heart broke.

Amy: Who's she?

LO: Angela Montgomery. I could contact her and she will come to the police station to testify.

Sofia: That's why we have to go. We planned to pick her up and to go to the police station. Tonio, Amy, go to the Contest, Lili and I will join you later.

Olivia: I come with you.

Tonio: Ok, go!

Olivia, Sofia and LO went out of the house and drove to the uni.

Amy bit her lip.

Tonio: Amy, please stay focused on the Contest. Please. For the school.

Amy felt tears flowing down her cheeks. She swiped them.

Amy: Ok.

She went to the bathroom, took other clothes she brought and showered. She had to be the best tonight. On a stage. For a contest. Alone. She breathed heavily and shook her head under the cold water.

Few minutes later, a car parked on the sidewalk, at the back of the uni. LO was looking at the clock. Finally she saw a girl running towards them. She opened the door and let her head out. She smiled to the girl who smiled back. She hurried inside.

LO: Angela? Nice to meet you!

Angela: Nice to meet you two, Olivia!

LO: Call me Lili. My mum, Sofia, and my Godmother, Olivia, she's a cop at the unit where Lance is in custody.

Olivia: Nice to meet you Angela, and thank you. You have no idea of what he's been through since yesterday.

Angela: He didn't say a word?

LO: Nope! That's why he's in trouble!

Angela: Ok….It's…I mean, I asked not to say a word, but….I'm glad he said nothing but…

LO: Yeah… That's a mess! And we have a contest tonight! Amy will dance alone!

Angela: Oh My God! Amy! How's she?

LO: Lance told you about her?

Angela: Oh yeah! A lot! Amy's this, Amy's that … but maybe I shouldn't say too much!

Sofia: We're not blind Angela. My husband and I are dancers both and we know what's going on between Amy and Lance.

LO: Ooops….

Sofia: Yeah, Lili…ooops… But we had no time we needed to go.

Angela: What happened?

Sofia: Lili said Amy you were with Lance that night.

Angela: Ooops…Ok, so I'll have to meet her quickly. What time is the contest?

Sofia: 6 pm

Angela: Ouch…

Sofia speeded up and they all arrived so to One Police Plaza.

They all walked through the doors.

Olivia: Captain, let me introduce you Lance's alibi!

The team turned their head to her.

Cragen: What?

Angela: Angela Montgomery. The reason Lance didn't say a word is that I asked him to keep our friendship secrete. But I was with Lance 2 nights ago.

Cragen: What time?

Angela: Around 7pm to 3 am… we love to sit on a bridge or on a roof and look far away in front of us and talk.

Cragen: Are you ready to make a statement?

Angela: I don't have a choice.

The phone rang.


	12. Contest

**Precinct**

« Stabler !

He had picked up the phone call.

Elliot: Mmh…Ok, Ok thank you…. Yeah, I owe you a meal, Bill, thanks!

He hung up

Elliot: We have our guy!

Cragen: What?

Elliot: The lab found a part of a finger print and tried to re build it. It matched to another case, a rape 5 days ago, in Brooklyn. Bill from SVU Brooklyn called me because their lab heard we have a similar case. Apparently, their guy is ours too.

Angela: So you don't need me to testify anymore?

Cragen: We don't but…

Angela: I'd come back here, if it's needed, I promise.

Olivia: So can Lance be released?

Cragen: The time we need to fill in the papers and he can be out.

LO: Cooool!

Angela: Can I see him?

Elliot: Sure, follow me.

LO: Can I come too?

Elliot: Ok!

He looked at Olivia.

Olivia: I'll stay here and see of I can help speeding up the process to release Lance.

Elliot: Ok.

He led the girls to Lance.

Lance: Angie! What are you doing here?

Elliot: Lance, you'll be free to go within few minutes

Angela: Did you really think I would let you go to jail? I came to testify for your alibi!

Lance: No you didn't!

Elliot: Actually she didn't have time, another guy is suspected now.

LO: Lance! How are you?

Lance: Lili! I'm ok….at least I think I am.

LO: Amy's dancing tonight for the Baker Contest!

Lance: WHAT?

LO: Yeah, we were selected for the Contest, Mum and Dad wanted you two to do the contest but….well Amy will do it alone. On "Vuelvo al Sur".

Lance: I have to be there!

Angela: Yes, and you should tell her your feelings, and the soonest! Long story, won't tell more, but really Lance, you have to!

Lance: Angie, thank you! But how did you know?

Angela: Your sister's smart!

Lance looked at Little Olivia who blushed.

Lance: Give me five, Sis!

Elliot: Ok, girls, let's go back.

Angela and Little Olivia came back to Sofia.

Lance: Do you understand now why I said nothing? I had to protect her. She means a lot to me, and I couldn't betray her.

Elliot: I understand.

He looked at them walking back. His gaze went to Olivia, on phone. Lance words were meaningful as well for him. Olivia meant so much to him to. Could he say he never wanted to betray her? Yes. Has he ever betrayed her? He felt so. As well as he felt betrayed himself when she asked for a transfer to Computer Crimes without letting him know. Then she left for Oregon. Without telling him. Again. He remembered the day he dialed her number but her phone had been disconnected. His stomach dropped. He couldn't contact her. For weeks he hadn't known if she was fine or if she wasn't.

Lance: Detective Stabler?

Elliot: Sorry…I was thinking about this case and how it messed your life.

Lance: Yeah, but it was a bad thing for a good one. I will tell Amy I love her. Whatever will happen with the School then, I have to tell her. I don't want to lose her. Maybe you'll find me childish and too young but my feelings for her are strong. She's mine. I really feel that. She's mine. I can't live without her and I don't want to. I don't want to lose any more time. I have to tell her. I will tell her.

Elliot: Let me check when you can go out.

He came back to Olivia and the crew.

Cragen: Eliot, go to SVU Brooklyn and talk to the Detectives there.

Elliot: Captain,…

Fin: Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to go there. I know the cops from Brooklyn.

Cragen: Ok, then take Munch with you.

Munch: Woohoo! A trip to Brooklyn! Great !

Fin: Hey, what's the matter with you, old boy, you always complain you don't go enough out!

Munch: True, but a trip to Brooklyn is not exactly what I was expecting!

They kept going on talking while walking outside. Olivia looked at them and smiled. She loved the way these two were always battling for nothing.

Olivia: Yes, ok, thank you Alex. Yes, I promise, see ya!

She hung up.

Olivia: Alex said Lance can go out.

She made a sign to a cop to tell him to release Lance.

LO: Cooool! So he can go to the Contest?

Olivia: Yep!

Sofia: Oh my God…ok, I need time to think and organize.

LO: What? We take Lance to the School where he can shower and change, then we go to the Contest, what's complicated?

Sofia: Angela! We have to drive her back home!

Elliot: I'll do that!

Sofia: Sure?

Elliot: Yep!

Angela: Lance, you'll have to do your best tonight!

Lance: Will you come?

Angela: No, but now I have a little voice who will tell me if you did great or not, _she said, looking at Little Olivia. _

LO: Oh yeah, I'll do that!

Lance: Ok, ok ok…I get it, it's a conspiracy!

Sofia: we don't have time to lose, Lance, you come with me. School, shower, clothes, contest.

Lance: Wow…you know you can use sentences, Sofia!

Sofia: No time anymore, go!

They all followed Sofia. Angela stayed there.

Elliot: I'll be right back!

Olivia: El, will you come to the Contest?

He looked at her, and remained silent for few seconds. He couldn't explain why but he felt she was actually asking him to come.

Elliot: Yeah, sure….I'll join you as soon as I can.

Olivia smiled at him, and he smiled back. She walked fast to join the group who was talking about the steps Amy had to do.

Elliot came back few minute after and went to the parking with Angela. He drove fast and let her few meters away from her big house. She walked as discrete as possible and entered the house. She dialed his phone number and he picked up quickly.

Angela: I'm in, thanks a lot!

She hung up. In the same time he received a message on his phone from Olivia.

"_Ooops, sorry El, I forgot to tell u where the contest is. Hope to see y there"_ She then gave him the address. He smiled. God he had missed her so much these past days. He didn't spend a lot of time without her but he missed her. He breathed heavily when he realized how much this case affected him. Olivia. _Olivia, Olivia, Olivia…_He had her in mind. He was married for God sake! But he couldn't stop thinking of her. How he needed her. How much he needed her.

"_I don't want to lose her. Maybe you'll find me childish and too young but my feelings for her are strong. She's mine. I really feel that. She's mine. I can't live without her and I don't want to. I don't want to lose any more time. I have to tell her. I will tell her."_

Lance words. He felt the same thing towards Olivia. He had to tell her as well. But how? And how would she react?

He was kept out of his thoughts by the driver of the car behind him who honked. Green. He had to go. He drove as fast as he could and arrived soon after to the Contest. He entered and saw a big crowd. Some people were sitting, there were journalists against the wall on the two sides. The jury made of 10 people was sitting in the front, papers spread across a table. He opened his phone.

_Liv, where are you? Too much people in here_

He waited.

_After the door, on the right, behind the chairs_

He walked through the crowd and could finally see her.

Olivia: Amy's turn. But she doesn't know Lance's here.

The music was on. Amy came to the stage dancing. She was wearing a long black dress, open on different sides, to let see her legs and the movements she had to do. Bare feet. The top of her silk dress let see her shoulders and all her body could be guessed through the material. Her hair was free. Long black hair. Not curly, not straight. Natural. She was dancing her eyes shut. She had made her stage her own place, she knew exactly the steps, where she had to put her feet, what the distance from the edge of the stage was.

"Vuelvo al Sur". She loved dancing on this music. With Lance. Lance. She felt hands on her waist. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him. Without stopping she let him drive her and no one guessed it was not really planned. These two were so one body while dancing together. He put his head against her neck still holding her waist and making her turn with him. "I love you Amy", he said. She bit her lip to avoid smiling wide in front of the jury. Everybody in the room was quiet. Everybody was focused on the couple on the stage. They were perfect together. The tension was high and no one could say a word or even breathe.

Elliot and Olivia were standing side by side. Each one of them could feel the tension. The case was a hard one, not because of the crime, of course a rape is never a little thing, but some emotions showed up this time. They already had cases where a lot of emotions were involved before, but this time, it was different, and no one could say why. Elliot felt Olivia tense next to him. Olivia felt Elliot tense next to her. Elliot swallowed and slowly moved his hand to touch hers. It was just a little touch first. She didn't move her hand away. He waited for few seconds before moving his hand again, this time wrapping hers in his. She answered back and held his hand strong. They both felt electricity as they gripped each other hand. It was almost unbearable. Olivia breathed heavily and Elliot felt his heart racing. He looked at her and she felt his gaze. She blushed and closed her eyes. He released the pressure and caressed her neck quickly, and then her back, to tell her it was ok, that he felt the same thing.

Lance and Amy ended their dance. The room remained silent for few seconds and then they heard the crowd clapping their hands. "Bravo" came to their hears. They looked at each other and smiled. They made a sign to the jury and Amy guided him to the lockers, holding their hands. Once they entered the lockers, nobody was there, all the competitors were or waiting next to the stage, or already gone. Lance held her back, forcing her to face him. He crashed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They heard footsteps and broke their kiss.

Sofia: OH MY GOD !!! You were so amazing!

Tonio: You were perfect! You know what? I don't care if we don't have any price tonight, because I'm soooo proud of you! That was great!

LO: You're the best! Dad, they'll have a price, they were soooo good!

These five were talking about their performance while the crowd was watching a new couple dancing. In the middle of a lot of people, two persons felt uncomfortable. Olivia could look at Elliot. She let her mask fall down. She didn't know how to react. She saw the competitors dancing. She was seeing them, not watching. Elliot wanted to find something to tell. He didn't really watch the new couple on the stage either. He finally opened his mouth. But his phone rang. Message. From Kathy. Asking him when he was planning to go back home. He breathed heavily and brushed his face with his hand.

Elliot: Liv, I have to go.

She didn't turn to him.

Olivia: Ok…see you…

Elliot: Liv….

Olivia finally swallowed and looked at him. Sadness in her eyes.

Elliot: I HAVE to go. See you tomorrow at the precinct?

Olivia: Actually tomorrow is a day off too.

Elliot: Ok…I'll call you.

Olivia: Ok.

Elliot: Will you be there?

Olivia: Where?

Elliot: Don't mind. I'll call you tomorrow.

He left. He wanted to be sure she would be there tomorrow. He feared to dial her number and to hear once again that her phone had been disconnected.

She looked at him walking away. She watched at the couple. Nothing to compare with Lance and Amy.

She opened her phone and sent a message to Elliot.

"_I'll be there tomorrow. I won't fly away from NY. Good night. Liv"_

"_Then I'll sleep peacefully. Good night to u."_


	13. 2d part of the night

Olivia smiled as she read El's message. She felt something new. She knew her relation with Elliot just turned differently, and she feared he would back off. He pushed her away some years ago, and by this time he was separated from Kathy. The Gitano case. How could she forget? It had been an awful time for her. She had to choose between her partner and the little girl. She couldn't. The SWAT did. They shot Gitano. She knew that by looking at him she was telling Elliot how much she loved him. He didn't understand. Or he did. Whatever, he pushed her away. She needed a change to stay strong. She asked for a transfer, that was a good idea, she needed time to recover from her heart bleeding. Then she came back, the unit was in her blood. Then she had to go to Oregon and stay there undercover. She couldn't tell Elliot. The day she phoned Fin he put her through but she was not ready to talk to Elliot. Olivia felt someone taping on her arm.

LO: Olivia, you're dreaming?

Olivia: Nope!

LO: You're a bad liar for a cop!

Olivia smiled and brushed Little Olivia's hair so that it was a mess after.

LO: Hey!

Olivia: Lance, Amy, you were so great! I'm impressed! I'm not exactly the right person to judge you, but in my opinion, you did really great!

Tonio: Oh yeah , they did!

Amy: Ok, then, day to record, a bunch of compliments from Tonio!

Sofia: Liv, there will be a break before the second round. Will you stay with us for the second part too?

Olivia: Only if Amy and Lance are in the second round!

Lance: Of course we will!

Amy: Oh my God! When did you become so confident?

Lance: Angela is helping me a lot.

Amy's smile disappeared.

Lance: Amy, come here, I have some things to tell you.

They walked away, in direction of the backstage.

Sofia: Lili, why don't you go with you father and get some water bottles for us?

LO: Oh Mum!

Sofia looked at Tonio and rolled her eyes.

Tonio: Ok, Lili, you'll need to understand the unscripted script! You mother wants to stay alone with Olivia for some minutes.

LO: Pfff…you could just have said that. You, grown ups, you're too complicated, really!

Olivia and Sofia smiled.

Sofia: So, where is Elliot?

Olivia felt her heart bleed.

Olivia: He came back home. _She paused_. To his wife.

Sofia: Livia, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.

Olivia: I know….it's…. that's complicated. I know he's married. He's my partner. I never felt that for anyone.

Sofia: Love?

Olivia: I have never dared to think about this word. About him. But yeah, I have to face it. I'm in love with Elliot.

She bit her lip, hoping it would avoid the tears from spreading on her cheeks. It didn't work.

Sofia: Oh Liv….

Olivia: I can't do this anymore, Sofia! I can't! That's too hard! Every day I fight my feelings. I try not to think of him in another was than my partner….but sometimes it's just too hard. And then I see his ring, or Kathy calls, bringing me back to earth, where I would never have the chance to know him as a man. My partner. He is my partner. My married partner. I can't bear it anymore. I can't!

LO: Here are your bottles, ladies! Olivia, you ok?

Olivia swiped her tears quickly.

Olivia: Yeah, don't worry sweetie, I'm fine.

Tonio: Do you know what you need?

Olivia: I'm not really in the mood for a dance, Tonio.

Tonio: Not tonight, but tomorrow! We'll do a big party, to celebrate the end of the awful days we had lately.

LO: Oh great idea! And you'll have to show me how you dance!

Olivia: I don't know….

LO: You owe me that?

Olivia: Oh do I? Why?

LO: Mmmhhh…don't know yet….but you'll have to come with a dress, and heels, and you'll dance with Daddy!

Olivia looked at her Goddaughter.

LO: Pleaeaeaeaeaease !!!!!!!

Olivia laughed: Ok ok ok….I can resist you, Ok, I promise!

LO: Ha ha !! Great!

Voice: Now ladies and gentlemen, time for us to announce the names of the competitors for the second round. To cut the time, I'd just say the first names, not even the school name or association. Don't blame me, I'm a lazy guy, except when I'm dancing!

The crowd laughed.

Voice: So, for the second and final round, we selected 6 competitors: Andrea and Peter, Coleen and Sully, Madison and Seeley, Michaela and Mathew, Sarah and John, and Amy and Lance.

Whoopings from the crowd and then from the Cruz Crew. Tonio and Sofia ran to the backstage, LO stayed there with Olivia.

LO: Ha ha !! Woohoo! Gimme 5 Olivia! Can I find a nickname for you, that's strange to call you with my name, I feel like I'm talking to a mirror, and I'm not!

Olivia laughed: Ok, then! But don't call me Auntie, please, I'd feel really old.

LO: Ok! What's your middle name?

Olivia: Serena. My mother's name.

LO: Serena….Serena…..Serena….ok, I need time to think about it!

The toss picked up Amy and Lance as the first ones to go on stage. Amy had brought some music, but only for her dancing alone. Sofia had a CD in her car, with a lot of salsa, very rhythmic ones. She brought it and on it but there was no music on which Amy and Lance had trained.

Amy: Wait! We can do this one! She showed him to Lance.

Lance: You sure?

Amy: You're the lead, and I trust you. The question is, can YOU do it?

Lance looked at her. He smiled.

Lance: Ok! Deal!

Amy: Yes!

Tonio: Which one?

Lance: During free hours we have been working on a choreography we created.

Sofia: For a complete song?

Amy: Yes!

Tonio: Ok! Which one?

Amy: Surprise! Tonio, you said you didn't care about a prize, right?

Tonio: Right, but…..

Amy: Ok, then you'll have to trust us once more, we'll do our best, but we won't tell you on which music or you'll be scared….

Tonio: OK!

Tonio and Sofia came back in the room. Amy and Lance gave their music to the jury and took place on the stage. Amy was wearing another dress, a read one, with free shoulders, and was wearing high heels. Her hair was half linked behind her head. She looked at her partner and smiled at him. Fire came from his eyes. He was back. Her Lance was back. The music began.

Tonio and Sofia: Oh my God!

"Let's get loud"

From the beginning Amy and Lance kept the eyes of everyone in the room. He was holding her by the waist, grabbed her arm behind her back and pushed her; she went down quickly and came back quickly to her feet. Some people in the crowd jumped and so did Sofia, Tonio, Olivia, and Little Olivia. Nobody was expecting such a step at the beginning. She hadn't lost her balance. They were perfect. Again. Their choreography was audacious, but very well done and they gave to the audience a real show.

Finally, the results came.

Everybody in the room was impatient. Tension was high. The Cruz Crew was gripping each others hands they could have broke some fingers….

Voice: At the third rank…..Madison and Seeley!

The crowd clap hands.

Voice: At the second rank…..Sarah and John! You did great, guys, you really improved yourself compared to last year! And finally, with a certain style, and it was a pleasure to watch such energy and refreshing spirit…..Amy and Lance!

All the crew was surprised. Nobody could move. Finally Olivia came back to earth.

Olivia: Come on! You have to go there!

Sofia: Yeah, sure!

They all went to the stage to take the grant. All of them were crying. Tonio asked for the microphone.

Tonio: Hello everybody, my name's Tonio Cruz. My wife, Sofia and I, are really proud of Amy and Lance. We won't get in the details but these last days have been particularly rough for all of us, and we were just happy to be part of this Contest. But winning this price…..whoa….Ok I know I don't sound honest but I am. I'm really truly, fully happy we could participate, and …whoa…ok, I won't be too talkative, thank you very much, and we should celebrate with all participants. We want to organize a party at our School tomorrow, so you all are invited!

Sofia shouted: Have you lost your mind?

The crowd laughed.

Tonio: What?

Sofia: We don't have enough space!

Tonio: Then I should explain our neighbours we'll dance inside AND outside! Whatever, I say it again, you'll be all welcome to Cruz School, tomorrow, from 7pm until you'll beg us to stop!

The crowd laughed again and Tonio gave the micro back to the guy from the jury.

They all walked to the backstage, thinking to the day after. And the days after.


	14. The Party

All the crew wanted to celebrate after the contest. But they were all exhausted. Little Olivia needed to sleep and Amy and Lance wanted some privacy. Everybody came back home, with great memories and smiles on their faces.

Little Olivia didn't need much time to sleep. She quickly got her pajamas, and crashed into her bed.

Tonio and Sofia were exhausted, but so happy. They quickly showered, went to bed and wanted to celebrate this successful night but didn't have energy anymore for anything…. They were both too much exhausted…they laughed at that thought of this miserable moment, and fell asleep.

Amy had to go back home, but she sent a message to her mother to tell her she was sleeping at a friend's, and sent the same message to this friend, to have her own back. She followed Lance to his flat and both jumped in the shower and discovered each other body in a new way.

Olivia came back home, and she couldn't stop smiling. She bit her lips as she realized she had no right to hope a thing from their future relation, there would actually be no relationship. But this moment would stay in her memories.

**Stabler's residence**

Elliot came back home after he received the message from Kathy. There were a lot of things going on in the house and Kathy didn't really notice her husband was physically here but not his mind. His thoughts were for Olivia, and only Olivia. The moment they shared at the contest. He knew he had no right to feel that but he couldn't swipe his feelings. They were here. Deep in his heart. He wanted Olivia so bad. He knew she hadn't pushed him away as he held her hand. She had pressed his fingers and intertwined his with hers. She was sending the same message back, "I want you", and he didn't know what to do next. He spent long minutes under the shower and he was taken out of his thoughts when Kathy knocked at the bathroom door to tell him diner was ready. He didn't pay attention to the talks during the diner. He nodded some times, added some words like he did agree on something, but was not really involved. After diner all kids went to their bedroom, or to finish some homework, or to chat with friends. He went to his bedroom. Kathy followed him soon after. He was laying in bed, sheets on him. He looked at Kathy taking her clothes off, she was talking about Eli and how he had amazed her earlier that day. For some seconds his mind went back to Olivia. While watching Kathy stripping he thought of Olivia and wondered how it would be to undress her... The name of his son brought him back to earth.

Kathy: Do you realize that? Amazing, isn't it?

Elliot: Yeah….

She came in bed, and lay next to him. She began to caress his torso.

Elliot: Kathy….I'm sorry I'm really exhausted. I need to sleep.

Kathy: Ok…good night!

She leaned to kiss him gently on the lips. He felt awful. He wanted the lips of another woman. Not the ones of his wife. How could this have happened? He made vows to Kathy. Of course they had problems before and they have been separated for a while, but he was back home now, with a fifth child.

**1 am**

Elliot turned and turned and turned again in bed. The memories of the contest were coming back and he couldn't sleep. He remembered how he felt Olivia next to him. How he moved is hand against hers.

Olivia couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about the contest. Amy and Lance had been great. All the audience loved them and the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

**2 am**

How he finally took her hand, in a way that couldn't let a chance to questions.

She felt his hand brushing hers. Electricity in her whole body.

**3 am**

How she answered back.

She had gripped his hand, sending him the message "I want you".

**4 am**

He imagined once again what it would be to kiss her, to caress her, to explore her neck, to undress her….. Kathy moved next to him and he felt ashamed to have such thoughts in their own bed. He got up, went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. He needed to do sport to take all his thoughts away. It was too early for a run. Whatever. He needed to move. He shut the front door as quiet as possible and ran in the streets.

She felt embarrassed to have answered like this. It was clear for her she had sent a message. To her married partner. Two words that broke her heart. She had seen him changing in the locker room many times. His muscular torso. His tattoos added something to this sexy man with blue eyes which melted her. How many times had she dreamed to put her hands on his torso, and be held she would stifle? He once had hugged her. After she helped on Kathy's delivery for their fifth child. Too many words that broke her heart once more. She couldn't sleep? At least maybe she could try to watch a movie. Reading was not efficient as her mind could wander in places she hadn't the right to….Yeah, a movie….

**3 pm**

The following day had been a busy one. Olivia helped her friends for the party, and so did the students. Tonio went to his desk and dialed the precinct number.

Cragen: Captain Cragen!

Tonio: Hello Captain, here is Tonio Cruz. I don't know if I have the right to do that but we have a party at school by the end of the afternoon and the squad would be welcomed if you want to join!

Cragen: Well, actually it is not really recommended, and Fin and Munch are on duty tonight, but I'll tell Elliot. Thanks for the invitation.

**5 pm**

Cragen told Elliot he could leave early to get ready for this party. The first thing Elliot thought about was that he would see Olivia again. He rushed to home.

Kathy: You come back early, is everything alright?

Elliot: Yeah, long story short, Olivia met old friends on a last case and they are teachers at a dance school. They have a party tonight and Cragen gave me time to go and join them there. They want to celebrate the contest they won yesterday.

Kathy: Oh great idea! Let me call the baby sitter so that we could go together! When was the last time we went out?

Elliot shut his eyes…..He didn't want Kathy to be there and was feeling guilty about that. He thought of calling Olivia to tell her Kathy was joining the party. But maybe it wasn't a good idea. He wanted to inform her. Should he? Yes, he should. Should he? No, it wasn't a good idea. He thought that if he was in Olivia's shoes, maybe he wanted to be informed. But that would imply she was feeling the same way. He wasn't sure about her feelings. Yes he felt her tense next to him and she had gripped his hand back. Was it on purpose? Did he understand right? He dialed her number, and repeating different sentences he could tell her once she would have picked up her phone. But she didn't answer. He tried again. He didn't know if she hadn't picked up because she had seen ID "Elliot" on her phone screen or because she was busy. Kathy talked to him and he shook his head and dressed, trying to seem interested in what Kathy was saying.

**Cruz Dance School**

Elliot and Kathy arrived at around 6.30pm. Music was already on and a lot of dancers were having fun on the dance floor. He saw Sofia and Tonio talking to some people, apparently important ones. Then a salsa came up and he saw Tonio apologizing for leaving them to dance. He looked at him walking and going through the crowd. There was she. Olivia. She appeared in a black dress, her left shoulder free, the other covered by the material of her dress. It was cut above the knee on the left side and the material was longer on the right side. She looked at Tonio and smiled at him. He didn't come to her. He stopped and looked at her. He provoked her with his gaze and she answered back with a smirk. People saw them acting and let space around them. Tonio held his hand to her to invite her to join him and she came to him. He gripped her and they both danced salsa. Elliot's eyes were glued to Olivia. She was so beautiful.

Kathy: Wow! I didn't know Olivia could dance!

Elliot: Neither did I. I think she had some lessons wit her friends lately.

Sofia: Oh, Elliot! I'm glad you came!

Elliot: Hello Sofia.

Kathy: Hello, I'm Kathy, Elliot's wife.

Sofia didn't react for a second but then she welcomed Kathy who looked back at Tonio and Olivia. Sofia looked at Elliot and she understood he was embarrassed. She cleared her throat and walked away.

The music stopped and a rumba replaced the salsa. Tonio hugged Olivia and they both went to the bar to grab a glass of fresh water.

Elliot: Kathy, I don't really feel good, maybe we should come back.

Kathy: Ok, but we have to congratulate Olivia first.

She took his hand and led him to the bar. Olivia wasn't facing them. She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned. She felt her heart explode.

Olivia: Kathy! What are you doing here?

Kathy: Elliot told me about the party tonight and I thought it could be good for us to be out tonight! Congratulations, I didn't know you could dance!

Olivia smiled, but it was a smile of convenience.

Olivia: Actually I have a good teacher, Tonio.

Tonio: Hello, nice to meet you and welcome! I'm Sofia's husband.

Kathy: Nice to meet you too. So you both teach here?

Elliot: Would mind excuse me for a second?

Kathy didn't have time to react, he was already gone. Olivia looked at him walking away.

He went upstairs. She finished her glass and said Tonio and Kathy she wanted to talk to Sofia. She went upstairs and opened the door of the restroom. He was there. He turned to face her. He swallowed hard. They looked at each other without a word for few minutes. Tension in the room was high. Finally he shook his head and wanted to walk towards her as someone opened the door.

Little Olivia.

LO: Hey! What are you doing here? The party's downstairs! You know what, you rocked dancing with my dad! I want to see that again! Come back downstairs!

Olivia: Lili…

Elliot: I have to give Olivia some news about work before she comes back.

LO: Ok!

She slammed the door.

Olivia looked back at Elliot.

Olivia: I should go back downstairs. I shouldn't have come up.

But she didn't move. Elliot walked towards her and vice versa. He put one hand behind her neck and crashed his lips on hers. His other arm went around her waist and she moved her arms around his neck. They both held each other close. He licked one of her lip, asking for entrance in her mouth. She gave him full access and their kiss became passionate. Elliot pressed her more against him, and she had now one leg between his. The kiss was still intense but less hungry, it was a kiss of love and desire. His hand behind her neck came down and caressed her back, and then arrived to her waist. He stopped there. She was not pushing him away, she was still in his arms, kissing him back. She had gripped him so strong he felt confident, and let one hand go down on one thigh. He caressed it gently and he felt her more tense. He felt his pants were getting smaller and she felt it as well. She broke the kiss.

Olivia: El….

Elliot: I know….Liv you have no idea how sorry I am. I feel miserable. I wanted to come alone, but… I couldn't say no to Kathy. Liv, you're not the other woman, I swear, I could never do that but the truth is that I feel trapped. I don't know what to do. I want you. With all of my heart. I can't, and it kills me.

Tears were flowing down Olivia's cheeks.

Elliot: Liv…I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you, but I need time. I know I have no right to ask you this, but please, can you give me some time?

Olivia: I don't know El…. I love you. But I don't want to suffer anymore. And this is killing me….

Elliot: I'm sorry. Liv, I love you.

He was cupping her face with his hands. He brushed her lips with his thumbs. He pulled her closer and kissed her once more. She couldn't resist. Her hands caressed his back. He broke the kiss.

Elliot: Ok, we really need to stop or I'll have to lock the door. You're so beautiful tonight, did I tell you?

Olivia: No, you didn't.

Elliot: Well, Olivia, with casual clothes I find you beautiful but this dress…..Oh My God….Hopefully you dance with Tonio. Promise me you'll dance with only him tonight.

Olivia smiled: Oh my God, are you jealous?

Elliot: For sure I am. I have always been. Of all men that turned around you.

She looked at him.

Olivia: Then I promise you I'll dance only with Tonio.

Elliot: Thank you. Cuz I won't stay longer. Being there with you, so beautiful, and Kathy in the same room, I can't really handle it. I have to talk to her.

Olivia: Are you sure it is what you want?

Elliot: Let me think about it….

He kissed her

Elliot: Yeah, I don't want to see these lips on others than mine.

Olivia smiled. She kissed him quickly.

Olivia: What about the kids?

Elliot: One step at a time, Liv, one step at a time.

He kissed her once more and they stopped when air became a problem. They kissed quickly on the lips and she left the room.


	15. Honesty

Elliot looked at the door. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. He went downstairs and looked for Kathy. She was chatting with a student from the school.  
Elliot: Kathy, I would like to go home.  
Kathy: Already?  
Elliot: Kathy, I don't feel well, please, let's go back home.  
Kathy: Ok ... Give me time to say goodbye to Sofia and her husband, would you?  
Elliot: They are busy, I told them. Let's go.  
Kathy: Ok!  
She preceded him and made her way through the crowd. He followed her but turned one last time, trying to see Olivia. He saw her back. She was talking with Sofia. He left.

Sofia: Are you alright?  
Olivia: I don't know.  
Sofia: Don't you have some days off to take? I could be away some time and we could go at some sunny place?  
Olivia: Actually right now, I just want to disappear.  
Sofia: Oh Livia ... I'm sorry ...  
Olivia: I love him so much ... I don't want to break his marriage, but ... I want him ... Does it make me a b****?  
Sofia: You kidding? Anyone in your shoes would have freaked out long before ...  
Olivia: So what should I do?  
Sofia: I have no idea .... On one hand I want to tell you to take your bags and flee across the country, rebuild your life so that this won't make you suffer anymore, but on another hand I don't want you to leave, how selfish I am... I found you, I don't want to lose you again ... Could you ask to change of unit? You could perhaps work in Queens?  
Olivia: He lives in Queens. ...  
Sofia: Okay, bad idea ... Brooklyn?  
Olivia: Perhaps not a bad idea ... I think ...  
Sofia: Well, for now, have a drink and let yourself be convinced by Tonio to make you dance, he will make you turn so much you will forget your worries!  
Olivia smiled and followed her friend.

Kathy opened the door of their house. She put the keys on the dresser at the entrance and hung her coat. Elliot closed the door. Kathy came over to him and took off his coat, kissing his neck.  
Kathy: Actually it may be a good idea to come back earlier ... The house seems to be quiet ...  
She began to unbutton his shirt.  
Elliot: Kathy, please ... no.  
Kathy: What's going on? I thought you were happy to go to this party and we did not stay long, you say you do not feel well ... What's going on?  
Elliot: Kathy ... I really don't know how to say it. ... I feel completely lost myself, so I really don't know what to say.  
Kathy: Ok, but apparently you want to talk… drops the words, then we'll see.  
Elliot: Kathy ... I think I'll leave the house.  
Kathy: WHAT?  
Elliot went to the couch and sat down. Kathy followed but remained standing.  
Kathy: Tell me why?  
Elliot: Kathy. ... I think ... I think it's better. For everyone.  
Kathy: And this idea has come to you unexpectedly? Is there someone else? Olivia?  
Elliot: Kathy, I've never cheated on you, I want you to know it is the truth. But the fact is that yes ... Olivia. I don't understand what happened, but something happened ... I kissed her.  
Kathy: Don't tell me that you have kissed her this evening during the party ... that was it, your absence?  
Elliot: I know I'm the biggest ass**** the world has ever known.  
Kathy: Elliot!  
Elliot: Wait, Kathy ... let me tell you!  
Kathy: Oh no! Do not add a word! I need fresh air and when I return I want you to have packed your stuff!  
Elliot: Kathy, please ...  
But she slammed the door and he heard the car start like a whirlwind and leave. She cried a lot while driving and without noticing first she found herself again at the school. The party had just ended, there were only a few people who helped clean up. She saw Olivia help rid cups. She walked straight to her.  
Kathy: Olivia!  
Olivia turned.  
Olivia: Kathy?  
She saw that Kathy had cried a lot.  
Olivia: Kathy, let's go outside, to a quieter place…  
They went out and set aside on the sidewalk.  
Olivia: Kathy, I don't know what Elliot told you but ....  
Kathy slapped her.  
Kathy: How could you? You know how I've always been afraid of this to happen, I thought you respected us, you respected ME. ... You have helped us, not only you have helped the family but you've also been there when we had problems as a couple, how…  
Olivia: How did I bear this all these years? Kathy honestly I don't know. How could I bear that every night the only man I ever loved went back home to his wife? He, talking about his wonderful children with his wonderful and sweet wife, how could I every day ignore my feelings and put them aside because I had no right to love this man? because he is my partner, because he is married, because he needs his family, his wife and children…so yes, I have been there all these years for all of you, because he needs you, because you're his balance, and I knew that he would never see me as anything else other than a friend and partner and that killed me ... every day ... I was stupid enough to believe that during your separation something could happen between us, but not ... he pushed me away and replaced me so quickly by Beck ... it killed me, again. And when he came back to you ... The day he told me you were pregnant ... I wanted to die. But I swear, Kathy, I have done nothing to provoke what happened tonight. The case we closed…I have not worked on it because my friends were kind of involved, anyway…We were both there for the contest yesterday I felt something really…strong ... and so did he. Nothing has happened, he left before the end. Honestly I wanted him to come tonight and in the same time, didn't want him to. To avoid having to face my feelings. But he came. With you. I thought my heart broke again. I saw him going alone upstairs and saw an opportunity to make the things clear. We kissed, Kathy. Nothing was planned and to be honest, I am not sure it can lead us somewhere. I never wanted to break up your marriage and I am afraid of my feelings. I can't imagine for a second that you are going through, but you have to know that it isn't easy for any of us. Telling you all of this is not easy, as I suppose that coming to see me has not been easy for you either, but after all these years I had to be honest with you. Kathy, I don't know if I should change the unit or leave the city ... I ... I'm so sorry.  
Kathy: Thanks for your honesty but I do not relieve.  
Olivia: I know ... Kathy, do not make Elliot pay for this please. You know how much he needs his children. If you want me to leave the city…  
Kathy: What for? So that my future ex husband would be completely lost? He needs you, I know it, I learned it long ago and although it has always been so hard to accept it I know it's like that. The worst is that I hate you for what happened tonight, but you have been there for us so many times...  
Olivia: You have the right to hate me ... It's normal ...  
Kathy: So you hated me all these years?  
Olivia: Sometimes yes, sometimes not. You bring him the stability that I don't because I am not his wife, I'm his partner.  
Kathy: What a mess ...  
Olivia: Yes ... and believe me, I'm not very proud ...  
Kathy: It'll require some time.  
Olivia: For?  
Kathy: Forgiveness.  
Olivia: Kathy, nothing was premeditated, Elliot ...  
Kathy: I know ... I told Elliot to leave the house before I go. I left a long time now. I think I'm going home.  
Olivia: Okay.  
Kathy: It would be better for me if I heard nothing more from you for a while.  
Olivia: Okay

Kathy left. Olivia felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She shivered and went inside.  
Sofia: Livia?  
Olivia: Sofia, don't be mad at me but I must go.  
Sofia: Ok ... you call me tomorrow?  
Olivia: Yeah ... I don't know ... I need a break ...  
Sofia: Olivia?  
Olivia: I just spoke with Kathy, they separate.  
Sofia: wow! Ok, Livia, if you want to talk, tell me, and if you want to go take refuge in a quiet location near the sea, tell me I have some friends, you could spend time there..  
Olivia: Ok, thank you ...  
She took her keys and walked towards her car. A few minutes later she arrived at her apartment. He was there. He was waiting outside, sitting on the steps. When he saw her he stood up.  
Elliot: I don't want to bother you, I just want to make sure when I'll call you'll answer and most important, that you won't fly to the other side of the country.  
Olivia: How did you manage to come so quickly?  
Elliot: I knew that Kathy would see you so I quickly took some clothes, I left a note saying that I would take the rest later, I woke Richard, telling him to continue to watch over his brother and I came here as quickly as possible. I was so scared you would pack your suitcase and go away without a word.  
Olivia: El ... I don't know what to do.  
Elliot: I have one question to ask.  
Olivia: What?  
Elliot approached her and kissed her.  
Elliot: Do you feel the same as me?  
Olivia: This is not the problem, Elliot ...  
Elliot: Yes it is ... I'm going to seem selfish but ... I have to end my marriage, so if you abandon me ...  
Olivia: El ... I'm afraid.  
Elliot: Of what?  
Olivia: I'm not good for ... couples ... I ...  
Elliot: Olivia, I'm not asking you to move in with me. Give us a chance, would you try? Please, Liv ...  
Olivia: Ok ...  
Elliot bit his lip and smiled.  
Elliot: You go back to work tomorrow?  
Olivia: I don't know. I think I still need a few days. But I promise not to fly.  
He smiled.  
Elliot: Ok ... So I'll wait for your call.  
He was going to walk away but…  
Olivia: Elliot...  
She came closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
Olivia: See you soon.  
She looked at him walking away and went home.


	16. Dealing with a new case

Elliot went to a motel. He didn't want to spend the night at the precinct, in the crib, he had done that so many times before and wanted his privacy. He let his bag on the floor and literally crashed on the bed. Soon after he fell asleep.

Olivia filled in the tub with hot water and slid inside. She thought about this evening. She and Elliot had kissed. Elliot came her, had grabbed her and kissed her. She would always remember the emotions that came through her by this time. She bit her lip and smiled. She felt guilty because she knew his marriage was over, but she was happy that for once, for once in her life maybe she could be happy. Really happy. He had asked to let them a chance. She was afraid but the butterflies in her stomach told her to go for it. She had asked the Captain for an extra day off and he had said yes. She would tomorrow spend the day for herself, and told herself maybe it was time for her to renew some clothes in her dressing. Of course she would call Sofia and ask her if she could join her. Girl shopping with a friend….she couldn't even remember the last she had done this.

The next morning Elliot was awake by his cell phone. He lifted his head and realized he had slept in the same position as he crashed on to bed the night before. He rubbed his face and picked up.

Elliot: Stabler! …. Ok, Captain, I'll be there in a minute.

He hung up and opened his bag. He grabbed some clothes and showered quickly. A woman has been found beaten to death in an alley. She was almost naked and the SVU has been asked to take this case.

This day had been a long one for the whole squad. The woman found in the morning was the third victim found, but so far nobody had seen any MO. This time this came up. There was a new serial rapist / murderer in town. They needed to stop him as soon as possible before he would hit again. Everybody had been so busy all day and all night long that anybody realized the sun had already arisen.

Olivia walked through the door, with coffees for the team and bagels with chocolate crisps. She felt as if she was in a middle of a tornado.

Olivia: Good morning everybody!

Captain: Oh! Olivia!

Olivia: Coffee?

Captain: Oh yes, please!

Fin: Wow, Liv, you're the best!

He took a cup of coffee and held one to Munch.

Munch: Olivia, sweet Olivia, you have nooo idea how it feels good to have fresh coffee.

She smiled.

Olivia: Where's Elliot?

Captain: Downstairs, with Melinda.

Olivia: Great, I'll bring these last two for them. Be right back!

She took the elevator to Melinda's desk.

Melinda: Olivia! Already?

Olivia: Yep, apparently the case is a tough one…

Melinda: Yeah sure….coffee's for me?

Olivia: Yep!

Melinda: Oh God, thank you! I am so tired I forgot the water was on high pressure and Elliot was around, he surprised me….

Olivia: So he needed to change?

Melinda: Yep!

Olivia left. She went to the lockers and found her partner buttoning his shirt.

Olivia: Hey! Good morning!

Elliot smiled at the sound of her vice and turned his head.

Elliot: Good morning, Liv!

She came to him.

Olivia: Let me do this for you, would you?

She held him a cup of coffee and wanted to tell her thank you but he was so surprised she came so easily so close to him. He felt her hands on him, buttoning his shirt and it made him shiver.

He was still holding the cup of coffee when she finished and she looked at him. She smiled and came slowly closer to kiss him softly on the lips. He smiled at her, cleared his throat, and spoke low voice.

Elliot: You know, if we hadn't been there I would have preferred you to unbutton this shirt.

Olivia smiled and looked at him with tempting eyes. She bit her lip.

Olivia: Well, then we have to go and solve this case as quick as possible…

She glanced at him with provocative eyes and turned to walk back to her desk.

Elliot needed few seconds to low the pressure and shook his head. He felt the urge to push her against a wall and eat hungrily her body but he restrained himself, knowing, hoping this moment would come soon.

He came back to reality and joined the team. They were briefing Olivia and she brought new ideas on who the perp could be, what his motives were, and even Huang confessed she had great ideas. A new light with a fresh mind brought a lot. Soon after, a new phone call, a new victim has been found, but this time, she was still alive. She was suffering a lot and had been driven to Mercy West to the ER, but maybe she could help a lot and bring more details in the investigation.

Munch and Fin went to Mercy West. They found the victim but she was so suffering the nurses gave her a lot of pain killer. She was dizzy and couldn't really answer their questions. They gave up. They preferred to let her have some rest and they hoped she could talk later. Meanwhile, Olivia reviewed all the points since the beginning to see if any point had been missed. Elliot was checking once more on some alibis.

Olivia: El…is Mark Paddington on your suspect list?

Elliot: Nope, why?

Olivia: Well, we may need the opinion of a specialist but I think he really looks like Burt Paddle, Andrew Webb and Clay Sparks. With different hairs, and eyes colors but if you look at the shape of his face… and Burt could have followed the first vic after he helped her taking her things back when she dropped her purse, Andrew, the sweetest guy of the library could have followed the second vic after his chat about the book…

Elliot: Ok, I see your point. Liv, you're genius. Really!

He went to Cragen's desk.

Elliot: Cap! Olivia found something!

Cragen followed him and Olivia explained him her theory.

Cragen: How did we miss that? Ok, call Munch and Fin, tell them and find this Burt or whatever his name is! I'll call the boss.

They both picked up their phones and called their co workers. They called then the other detectives working on the first cases.

The whole team worked with a new energy. By the end of the afternoon, finally, the answer came. One contact of Fin identified the guy in a small street of the Bronx. They called their colleagues there and soon after, dozens of policemen were in the neighborhood. Elliot and Olivia ran to the building and Munch and Fin went at the back. Elliot and Olivia, followed by policemen climbed the stairs and went to Burt flat. They knocked at his door. No answer. They knocked once more louder, and heard noise inside.

Elliot: Police, open the door!

He couldn't add a word. Burt had shot in the door, making a big hole in it. Everybody stepped back and Olivia looked at Elliot immediately. He hadn't been hurt. She sighed in relief. He saw her glance, but didn't say a word. He looked at her, to confirm her he was ok. They entered the flat, but the guy was already on the ladder outside. They ran to him to catch him but they didn't see he had kept his gun. He fired. Elliot heard Olivia scream, but another shot forced him to back off. He heard another shot, this one coming from the street. Fin had shot him in the left leg and Burt dropped the gun. He gripped the barrier and shouted in pain, insulting the policemen going through the opened window to handcuff him. Everything went so fast. Elliot looked at his left and saw Olivia, her back against the wall.

Elliot: Liv! Are you alright?

Olivia: Yes, I am! The shot didn't hit me.

Elliot: Ok.

It was his turn to sigh in relief.

Burt was now handcuffed and stepped out of the building. He was still shouting out loud insulting the police, the women, and the politicians. He was angry against everybody in the world.

Munch and Fin drove him to the station, and for the first time Fin was laughing quietly when Munch decided to debate about conspiracies with Burt. Munch would probably drive him really nuts and Fin already imagined the further discussions and Burt begging Munch to stop.

Elliot and Olivia came back to the precinct in another car. They were both quiet. After long silent minutes Elliot said:

Elliot: Liv…

She turned her head to him.

Elliot: Liv… I don't know if I can handle this.

Olivia felt her stomach turned upside down.

Olivia: What are you talking about?

Elliot: I … I have been afraid you could be hurt. It happens every time we take risks, but now, that's different. I mean…

Olivia: What do you want?

Elliot: I don't know. I'm not sure.

Olivia felt tears back in her eyes. She turned her head to the window and bit her lip. She didn't want those tears to flow down her cheeks

Elliot: Liv…

He was still looking at the road.

Elliot: Liv…

He turned quickly his head and saw she didn't want to answer. He stopped at the red light and turned to her.

Elliot: Olivia, look at me, right now! We don't have plenty of time before the light turns green. Liv, look at me. She turned her head and looked at him, tears began slowly to go down.

Elliot: Oh my God, Liv, don't misunderstand me!

He quickly leaned to her, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hungrily on the lips, and then twice quickly. She was sobbing a little but couldn't say if it was because she was still hurt and already relieved. She put one hand behind his neck and answered to his kisses. She didn't let him go and crashed her lips on his once more, and this time they deepened the kiss passionately. The light turned green. The cars behind honked and they didn't really care. Elliot drove his lips to her neck and she moaned as she lips his tongue licking lightly behind her ear. She gripped his right knee and moved a little closer.

Olivia: El… El… stop, stop it right now….Making love in a car during a day is not exactly the best was to end our carriers if we are caught.

Elliot came back to her lips and kissed her once more.

Elliot: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been clearer. I didn't say I didn't want us to be together, I said it will be hard for me to act as your partner and stay focused on the job.

Olivia: I should have trusted you. I should have understood.

Elliot: We'll have to talk about it, you know that?

Olivia: Yes. Later. Right now we have a scum bag to put in jail.

Elliot: Yes, right.

He came back to his normal position and drove back to the station.

It didn't take long for the guy to confess all murders and rapes. Munch had worked very well and played with him. Cragen was glad the case was finally solved. It was around 7 pm when Olivia's phone rang. They were all in Cragen's office. She saw "Sofia" ID. She looked at the Captain.

Olivia: Would you excuse me for a sec?

She closed the door after her.

Olivia: Sofia! Hey! How are you?

Sofia: Liv….Liv…Liv… you forgot…

Olivia: What? Oh my…I'm so sorry Sofia, we had a rough case we just closed..

Sofia: Ok, no problem, but your Goddaughter is disappointed.

Olivia: I'll do better this week end, tell her I promise to spend time with her.

Sofia: Ok… do you want to come by and say hello?

Olivia: Actually, I'm exhausted and all I need and want is a hot bath and my bed…

Sofia laughed: Yeah...sure..

Olivia: What?

Sofia: You know you're a bad liar actually!

Olivia: why?

Sofia: Liv, what you need and want is finally to spend all the night long with Elliot.

Olivia cleared her throat and felt herself blushing.

Olivia: Is that so obvious?

Sofia: Have fun and see you this week end!

Olivia came back to Cragen's desk.

Cragen: That's all, thanks for your work. You have your evening, enjoy, have some rest and see you tomorrow morning!

They all exited.

Elliot: Plans for tonight?, he said at low voice.

Olivia smiled.

Olivia: Actually yes, Sofia called and invited me to join them for a movie night, and I said yes! We'll watch "Chicago". Want to join as well?

Elliot stopped walking. She laughed quietly and turned to him.

Olivia: I'm kidding… she did invite me. Not for a movie night. She knows I have other plans.

Elliot felt better and smiled: What kind of plans?

Olivia: Hot bath. And bed.

Elliot: Oh…cool…

Olivia whispered: With you.

Elliot smiled, cleared his throat and shook his head.

Elliot: Let me some seconds to grab some clothes and I'll be at your place as soon as I can.

Olivia: Hurry up…not sure if I'll stay awake long…

Elliot grabbed his coat and ran through the doors.

Olivia laughed out loud.

Munch: An emergency?

Olivia: Kind of!

She took her coat and left.


	17. THE night

Olivia went back home. She new exactly what would happen tonight. She invited Elliot to join her in bed. That wasn't to play cards. She smiled but felt nervous as well. She had known him since long time now and had always dreamt of him, his body, his kisses, his touch….Yes, she was nervous. They would go further in their relation where there was no return point. She wanted to make love with him, but… the last relations she had were good but it wasn't exactly the ecstasy. She didn't know if something was wrong with her or if that was because she secretly had always hoped she was with Elliot instead of…the others. She wanted this moment to be perfect. She needed to relax. She took her clothes off and the tub was soon filled with hot water. After some minutes she felt completely relaxed. The water was less and less hot but she was enjoying this moment. She heard knocks at her door. God, he was already here. She jumped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't find her robe and went to the door. She opened it carefully. Here was he.

Olivia: I .. lost time in my bath, I didn't want to welcome you like that…

Elliot: That's perfect, you're so beautiful, Liv.

His hair was wet. He obviously had run to his motel, showered in a time to put on the records and had run to Olivia's.

She felt this moment awkward. So did he.

Elliot: Liv, you know…. I want you, really, but I want to spend time with you, so if you don't feel comfortable right now, I'm ok with that. Just put some clothes on and …maybe we could just seat and talk, okay?

Olivia: Yeah…good idea. El, I didn't change my mind, it's just that I'm a bit nervous, I don't know how to explain, you've been my partner for so long…I hadn't the right to look at you as a man, and…

Elliot: You don't need to tell more. That's the same for me. Thinking that these…hot curves are for me now drives me crazy, but…I feel nervous too.

Olivia: Help yourself…I mean…I'm going to dress up so, you can have a cold drink from the fridge if you want.

She felt herself blushing.

Elliot was smiling: Ok, thank you…

She smiled and turned back to her bedroom. She closed the door and spoke to herself.

"_Help yourself? Help yourself? Benson, your losing your mind, girl! Stay strong and act normal. He's just a man you invited home. Just Elliot…just…just the man you have ever dreamt to kiss, touch, love…."_

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her towel.

"_Olivia Benson, move!"_

She opened the door and went straight to him. He had left his coat on the couch and was looking at something in the fridge. He didn't hear her coming. She grabbed his arm and made him turn on himself. She kissed him before he had a chance to realize what was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. He felt the towel under his fingers. He didn't know if he had the right to take it off so he waited for her next move. They kissed for a long moment and the first passionate kiss soon became more love, and soon after pure desire. They played with each other tongue and lips and she let her hands down to the edge of his tee shirt and took it off. She let her hands on his torso and was looking at him. She enjoyed the touch of his skin under her fingers and he was enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his skin. They looked at each other in the eyes, saying nothing and she drove her hands down, to his pants and unzipped them. He helped her taking them away. He was almost naked in front of this gorgeous woman he loved. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. He closed the door behind them and kissed her full of desire. He was decided to show her what kind of man he was. He wasn't with Olivia his partner, he was a man who was going to make love with the woman he loved and he wanted this moment to be memorable. He put his hands on her cheeks and caressed her shoulders. He caresses her neck, her back, and his hands came back in front. He broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes as he took the towel off. He kissed her and led her to the bed, where she laid under him. He grabbed her legs and parted them, to felt surrounded by them. He kissed her deeply and bit her lips before exploring her neck. His tongue played with her ear and then her collarbone and she moaned softly. He went further down, and kissed her skin between her breasts. He took each one in his hands and massaged them. He felt Olivia tenser under his touch and as she moaned again he took one breast fully in his mouth. He kissed her breast and licked and bit her nipple, making her shiver. He played for a while with each one of her breast. He was enjoying such a beautiful body. Olivia wasn't the kind of woman to always show her curves intentionally, but sometimes she wore some shirts or tops low-necked that showed a little of her breasts and this had always driven him crazy. He could finally have them for real and he took his time to enjoy this. He went back up and kissed her. She was demanding him, she was moving her legs, asking him to speed a little. But he didn't pay attention to that. He was decided to give her as much as pleasure as he could and he wanted to take his time to make her body his. He kissed her neck, and down, between her breasts, and then went down again, kissing and biting her skin on his way down to her intimate. He kissed the inner of her thigh and went to her core but jumped to the other thigh and Olivia felt she was going to die of pleasure. He reached her core and licked it. She screamed. He held her firmly and kept going on sending her higher and higher in pleasure. His full mouth was on her and she couldn't breathe anymore. She screamed his name. He stopped and came back to her belly button, and slowly made his return to her mouth. He could see in her eyes she wasn't there anymore. He kissed her deeply and she moaned while kissing him. She gripped his back and held him as close as possible. Her nails were scratching his back and she caressed his back after few seconds. He positioned himself at her entrance.

Olivia: El, wait…

She said, opening her eyes. She put one finger in his mouth and he licked it. He looked at her and understood what she wanted.

Elliot: Are you sure?

She kissed him, pushed him on his back and straddled him.

Olivia: Yes, I am.

It was her turn to explore his body. His muscular body she had so many times dreamt to touch. She had seen him shirtless and was doing her best not to blush or jump on him. She now had the right to touch, kiss and bite his skin. His body. She caressed his torso while kissing him and as she was going down and down, she gripped his hands. They intertwined their fingers strongly and he released the pressure when he felt her mouth reaching his member. He gripped the sheets and felt her hands on his hips, taking them fully in her hands. She kissed his member and licked it before taking it fully in mouth. He moaned loud. She knew she was giving him pleasure and she kept going. She heard him scream her name and she felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to take her back up. He put his hands on her cheeks and led him to his mouth and kissed her passionately. She felt him push her on her back and few seconds after, he was in her. They both caressed each other while moving and the bedroom was full of moans, short breathes. They both were sweaty as they reached their climax. It felt so good for Elliot, and wanted to always keep this moment in memories. She understood she hadn't really known pleasure before making love with Elliot. Her head was spinning around as they both stopped. They were breathless, sweaty, but they wanted to keep this moment as long as they could. They stayed in each other arms until they fall asleep.


	18. The next days

_**A HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, REALLY! **_

_**Here is the new part of the story, the finale part will be the next chapter. **_

_**I hope you'll like this part as well, don't forget to tell me what you think! **_

_**Thanks ! **_

* * *

They were both awake by a phone ring. They both woke up at the same time but none of them had clear thoughts. For both of them waking up in the same bed was already a normal thing.

Elliot: Your phone or mine?

Olivia: Dunno…let me check.

She stood up and was going to get out of bed but he grabbed her arm.

Elliot: Liv, drop it.

Olivia: El, you know we can't. We have to pick up.

Another ring from the other phone.

Elliot: Gosh…Whoever it is, I hate this person.

Olivia laughed. She got up and grabbed a sweat shirt. She threw him his boxers and he reluctantly followed her. His phone had rung first. Hers was still ringing.

Olivia: Benson!

She felt Elliot wrapping his arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She bit her lip.

Olivia: Yeah…okay, right. Let me some time to dress up and I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you want me to call Elliot?

Elliot laughed on her shoulder.

Olivia: Okay, see ya.

She hung up.

Elliot: Okay, so call me…

Olivia: Detective Elliot Stabler you are asked to go to a crime scene.

Elliot: You have reached Detective Stabler's voice mail. He's not available right now but….

Olivia: I won't leave you a message, El…

Elliot: I don't want to go…

Olivia: Do you really think I want?

Elliot: More than me for sure, yeah.

Olivia: Nope, El.

She turned to face him.

Olivia: Believe me. The only thing I want right now is to spend the whole in bed with you.

Elliot: Okay, let's do that, then!

Olivia: You know we can't.

Elliot: Yep…okay but next time we're not on duty and that we have a complete week end…

Olivia: You'll spend it with your kids.

Elliot stopped. He was now completely awake.

Elliot: What?

Olivia: El, your kids will have a shock. You need to spend time with them. Look, I don't push you away, okay? You have to trust me. You have no idea how much I want to spend my whole free time with you. But you have your kids to take care of too. I know that and I accept it. So…

Elliot: Okay, on a 2 days week end, fifty-fifty.

Olivia: Ok, deal for me but you'll have to ask your kids too!

Elliot: Ok.

Olivia: We have to hurry.

Elliot: Right. Shower together?

Olivia: Only if can take your hands off of me!

Elliot: Go first!

Olivia laughed and went to the bathroom. After her shower, Elliot went directly in the bathroom. He showered while she dressed up. He finished dressing up as she was putting some lipstick.

Elliot: Wait!

Olivia: What?

Elliot: You haven't kissed me yet this morning!

He came closer to her and she smiled at him. He kissed her and took time before letting it go.

Elliot: Now you can put lipstick.

He went out of her bedroom and grabbed his coat.

Elliot: We'll take some coffee on our way!

Olivia: Sure! I don't have coffee in here!

Elliot: Yeah, right.

They looked at each other before opening the door and act as cops.

Elliot: Ready for a new marathon?

Olivia: Yep!

They arrived in Central Park.

Munch: What took you so long?

Olivia: I had to pick him up and he insisted to buy some coffee before coming here.

Munch: Hope you thought about your co workers, Elliot!

Elliot: Of course! Hi Melinda what do we have?

Melinda: Black female, in her thirties. Raped and cut throat.

She showed them the victim.

Olivia: Wow…whoever did that didn't want her to say a word!

They did their routine on the crime scene. After some time they left to go back to the precinct. It was nearly 8 am when Olivia's phone rang.

Olivia: Benson!

LO: Hey! It's me! How are you?

Olivia: Lili! I'm fine, what about you?

LO: I'm good too. I want to know if you have plans for the week end?

Olivia: Not yet…you know that's not easy for me to make plans.

LO: I know…. Lance invited us to a small family base ball contest. That's something not too big, just families who want to play with other families to base ball. So our team will be me, Lance, Amy, and Dad so far as Mum is a complete mess at base ball. Do you want to join us?

Olivia: I'd love too. Let me see if I can and I tell you as soon as I know it, okay?

LO: Okay!

Olivia: Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school?

She heard: _"Yes, she's late but she absolutely needed to call you this morning!"_

Olivia: Hey Sofia! How are you?

Sofia: I'm good, but I'm the one who should ask you this!

Olivia: Everything's fine for me, Sofia, talk to you later, okay?

Sofia: Of course!

They both hung up. Elliot looked at Olivia.

Olivia: Sofia and Lili. They invited me for a base ball contest this week end. If I'm available.

Elliot: Oh cool! You should!

Olivia looked at him. He looked at her back, and rolled his eyes to make her understand it was the most obvious answer from a partner to his partner.

Olivia nodded.

48 hours later they could finally put a name on a suspect. They ran to his home and found him in bed, with his girlfriend. She didn't understand first what was going on, and became hysterical as Olivia told her what he did. She yelled at him and threw a vase and books to his head. Olivia had to catch her and push her against a wall to calm her. She broke and cried on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot put the perp in the car and waited outside for Olivia. He saw her walking through the doors.

Elliot: Will she be alright?

Olivia: Hard time, but she has some family to go to. Let's go and put this crap in jail.

By the end of the day they both had finished their DD5. They went together to Cragen's office.

Olivia: Cap? Can we?

Cragen: Yep, sure.

Elliot: We are done. Our DD5s are ready.

Cragen: Okay, great.

Olivia: Cap, as for this week end… We both have plans but…

Cragen: That's okay. I'd call you if I really need you. Go, and see you on Monday!

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

Elliot: Really?

Cragen: Yeah. I have a lot of things to do for my supervisors, so go!

Olivia: Okay, thank you Captain, have a good week end and see you on Monday!

They both went out without adding a word. They took their coats and went to the elevator. The doors opened. They went inside. Nobody else. The doors closed.

Elliot: Liv…

Olivia: Don't tell me you have the fantasy of doing it in an elevator…

Elliot: What? No…I was going to tell you I'll spend the week end with my kids. Do you have this fantasy?

The doors opened and they went out.

Olivia: Okay, no problem. I guess I'll see you on Monday or you can come on Sunday evening at my flat?

Elliot: You didn't answer first my question!

Olivia blushed.

Olivia: No I don't!

Elliot: You're lying!

Olivia: Nope!

Elliot: Ever did it?

Olivia walked away

Olivia: Have a good week end, Detective Stabler!

She came back home. She dialed Sofia's number to confirm her she would be there for the base ball game and took note of the meeting point.

Elliot came back to his soon to be ex-home. He hadn't been there since he had left and he felt awkward in front of the door. He knocked. Richard opened.

Richard: Hey dad! Come in!

He went to the living room. Elizabeth and Kathleen were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Olivia: Hey girls!

Lizzie: Dad!

She embraced him.

Elliot: Okay, I won't beat around the bush. You know what happened between your Mum and I and I want to discuss about it with you.

Kathleen: Why? Are you planning to come back home, again? This time, use a condom please.

Elliot: I can understand you're all upset but I won't come back. I… I have someone else. I never cheated on your mother, that's the truth, I swear, but this time it's different.

Richard: I bet it's Olivia.

Elliot: Yes, it is Olivia. Richard…I know you are extremely sensitive about this subject, I swear I never cheated on your mother. We didn't expect it, but it fell on us. Actually, she has always hidden her feelings. I am the one who should have opened my eyes earlier. I beg for your pardon for that. I really believed in the vows I made to your mother many years ago, and that's why I came back home. But now…it's over. I know it, and I don't want to hurt anyone. For your mother, that's too late, I hurt her and I blame myself for that, she doesn't deserve it. But I want to be as honest as possible with you. I will always love your mother, she gave me many years of happiness, we shared a lot, and she is the mother of my children, but I do love Olivia. I want to give us a chance, and I would like you to respect my decision. I don't ask you to like her, and I would understand if you don't, but please, don't blame her. We have a two days week end and she told me I should have it with you. She didn't ask me to stay the whole week end with her, no, she was worried about you and told me I should spend my free time with you. So…do you guys have already plans, or can I dream we could spend some time together?

Lizzie: What does she do?

Elliot: Olivia?

Lizzie: Yes. This week end, what are her plans?

Elliot: She…she will spend the week end with friends, she will be part of a base ball game.

Lizzie: The family contest?

Elliot: Yes, how do you know?

Lizzie: A friend of mine will be part of it. Let's go there!

Elliot stood speechless.

Lizzie: What? I like Olivia. She has always been there for us. Of course we have wondered if you weren't cheating on mum with her, but I have nothing to say against her actually. Even if you spent more time at work than here. I'm glad I still have my father after so many years being a cop. How many cops' children can tell the same?

Elliot felt tears in eyes.

Elliot: Wow…Liz…I don't know what to say…

Kathleen: Deal, let's go to the contest as well, in the four players game! Richard?

Elliot looked at Kathleen too.

Kathleen: Same as Liz. And Olivia helped me. You know, when grandma came to visit me in prison.

Elliot: What?

Kathleen: Don't you remember I was put in jail? With your help by the way?

Elliot: Yeah, I do remember. You always remember your nightmares. But…your grandmother came to visit you in jail?

Kathleen: Yes, you didn't know that? Olivia asked grandma to talk to me.

Elliot: No, I had no idea. She never told me.

Kathleen: Well, she did. And I am better now, thanks to her, so….I can't dislike her. So, Richard?

Richard: Okay…I guess as you are with her we'll have to meet her one day at other place than the office…

Lizzie: And it could be the occasion for us to be altogether and have fun in the same time! Dad?

Elliot couldn't believe it. It had been less hard than he thought.

Elliot: Okay! Let me call her and ask for the details!

Lizzie: Yeah, and tell her our team will win!

Elliot laughed.

Richard: Okay, and what about tonight?

Elliot: Do you have plans, son?

Lizzie: Maggie!

Richard: Shut up!

Elliot: Hey…watch your language please. So… your plan is named Maggie?

Richard: Could be…

Elliot: Okay, go. But…

Richard: I'll be there at midnight, Dad, and I won't rob a bank with friends. Just pizza and a movie.

Elliot: We could have a pizza and a movie here, if that's what you want!

The girls laughed.

Richard: Dad…

Elliot: Okay, okay, I get it. Go!

Richard: Thanks! See you tomorrow for breakfast!

Elliot: I'll still be up at midnight!

Richard: …. I should have bet….Bye!

He left the house.

Elliot: So, pizza and movie?

Kathleen: Only if I choose the movie!

Lizzie: I choose the pizzas!

Elliot: Ok, I choose the drinks?

Kathleen: Yep, we can at least let you choose this…

Elliot smiled and picked up his phone. He was relieved his kids reacted like this. He saw his girls talking about the pizzas and movie and walked to the kitchen to have some privacy. He dialed Olivia's number.

Olivia: El? Everything's ok?

Elliot: It couldn't be better. Where is the game tomorrow?

Olivia: … Why?

Elliot. We're in! Richard, Lizzie, Kathleen and I are going to win over you, you have noooo idea!

Olivia: Really? I'm sorry, but I have two strong males in my team… No you're kidding, are you coming with your kids?

Elliot: Yes!

Olivia: Have you talked to them?

Elliot: Yes, that's why we are coming. I'll tell you more when I'll see you.

She gave him all the details.

Elliot: See you tomorrow, then!

Olivia: Yes…I love you.

Elliot took few seconds to appreciate this moment.

Elliot: Love you too, Liv.

They both hung up. Elliot came back to the living room and sat in the middle of her girls. Even if the choice of Kathleen didn't really match his expectations, he didn't care, he was going to spend the evening with his girls, and nothing else mattered by this time.


	19. Base Ball Game

A **HUGE** huge thank you for all the reviews, that was nice, thank you…

I have to confess this part was hard for me to write as I am not exactly a pro of base ball, but I wanted the end of the story with a base ball game, so please…I beg for your pardon if it's not correct….

Thanks again for reading this story, here is the last part

* * *

The next morning it was boiling in Sofia and Tonio's house. Little Olivia was excited to participate in a baseball game. Olivia was impatiently waiting for Olivia, Amy and Lance. By pure chance they all arrived together. Little Olivia lost her smile when she saw Amy's face.

LO: No!

Amy: I'm so sorry, Olivia, I won't play. This flue is killing me….I think I will just look at you, guys, and come back when I'll be falling…

LO: Oh no!!! We'll have to play 4 members in a team….

Tonio: Lili, the interest is to play, not to win!

LO: Oh Dad, you're such a hypocrite, you know, I know, Mum knows you don't like to lose…

Tonio: Well, this time I'm prepared for it!

Olivia: wait a minute! I don't want a loser in my team, if you want to lose…then leave!

Tonio: Alright, Liv…let's go win!

They all arrived at the field. They registered as a team of 4 players and met the others team. They went on a part of the field to train the shots.

Few minutes after the Stabler family arrived. Richard jumped from the car, soon followed by Lizzie, and Kathleen. Elliot locked the doors. He walked to the field and saw his son registering for themselves. He looked at the whole field. There were a lot of teams, this day would be a good but long one. Actually he hoped this day was going to be good. The game began. The first teams were playing and after 3 parts he heard

"Cruz Crew, on the field please"

He saw her. She was wearing jeans and a sport top. She was sexy even in casual clothes. He smiled at her. She hadn't seen him yet. She was focused on the game and her team.

Richard: Oh! Olivia's team! Who are these people with her?

Elliot: Little Olivia, her Goddaughter, Tonio, Olivia's father, and Lance, a student of the school.

Richard: What kind of school?

Elliot: Dance. Normally Sofia should be there, Tonio's wife.

He looked at the steps and looked for Sofia. He couldn't find her. First shot. Lance was throwing the ball. He waited, and shot it as hard as he could. He ran fast. But he has to stop at the last base. Olivia still hadn't noticed Elliot.

Richard: My bet she won't do it.

Elliot: My bet she will!

Kathleen: Sure! You have butterflies in your stomach like a teenager!

Elliot: Hey! I don't

Lizzie: Yes you do, but ok, you want to bet she will do it? Ok! Let's make a deal!

Elliot: Ok…what do you want?

Richard: We'll think about it later!

Elliot: No! You have to tell me now, cuz she's going to shoot!

Richard: Ok! Restaurant for all of us if she doesn't!

Elliot: Ok, I pay for an Italian Restaurant if she doesn't, you all pay for me if she does, Deal!

Richard: Hey, wait!

But it was too late, the ball came to Olivia and she hit it so hard she could have run twice. Little Olivia was jumping.

Then Tonio. He hit the ball but it wasn't a nice shot. He could just run 2 bases. Little Olivia. She hit as hard as she could but failed.

After their part, Olivia came back with her team on the border of the field. She was joking with Lili about the poor performance of her father. She grabbed her water bottle and led it to her mouth but stopped. She saw him. He was looking at her. She smiled and walked towards him. He did the same. Both team saw them. The Stablers looked at them, like they were expecting a special moment.

Elliot: Hey!

Olivia: Hey!

She felt nervous.

Olivia: Where are your kids?

Elliot: with me, few meters behind.

He was smirking. She hadn't dare to kiss him in front of his kids. She cleared her throat.

Olivia: Maybe I should say hello.

Elliot: Liv….

Olivia: El…that's too weird…I…

She just walked to them. Elliot was disappointed. Little Olivia came to him.

LO: Hey, Elliot, how are you?

Elliot: Fine! You?

LO: I'd be better if I hadn't a loser as a father!

Elliot laughed.

Tonio: Hey! I wasn't lucky, that's all!

LO: You weren't lucky? You missed you shot! Accept it!

Olivia: Hello, how are you?

Kathleen: We're fine.

Richard: Yeah, we are.

He left. Olivia bit her lip.

Olivia: You know….

Lizzie: You don't need to justify. Richard is the only one who has a problem with this situation.

Olivia: Cool. Actually, it's a little awkward to me.

Kathleen: Well, we'll have to talk about this later, because we're on!

Olivia looked at the Stabler team. Dickie was playing first. He hit the ball and could join 3 bases. Kathleen hit and ran two bases, so did Lizzie. Elliot hit the ball and ran the complete way.

LO: Ho ho….we're behind them…

Olivia: We'll arrange that.

Elliot came close to them.

Elliot: Try to do as good as we did!

Olivia: Don't play this game, Stabler, you'll regret it! , she said walking away.

She helped Little Olivia to have the right position. She kissed her hair and stepped back. Little Olivia was gripping the bat as strong as she could. She was looking at the ball and saw coming fast. She closed her eyes and hit the ball as hard as she could. She heard a lot of clamors, she opened her eyes and saw she actually had sent it far. She ran as fast as she could, the first base, the second base. Olivia and Tonio screamed she had to come back but she looked at the ball and the players coming back, she ran faster and jumped to the second base. "Safe!" New clamors. She was proud of herself. She her dad taking the bat.

LO: Dad, don't mess it this time, please!

Everybody around laughed.

He hit the ball and ran the complete way. Lance's turn. He looked at the ball and fixed it until it reach the bat. He threw it far away and ran the complete way. Olivia took the bat. She positioned herself.

Elliot: Good luck!

Olivia turned to him and teased him:

Olivia: Stabler, don't need any encouragement from you…Stay focused on your team!

Lizzie: Ho ho!!!

Olivia hit the ball and ran the complete way. She grabbed her water bottle and came to Elliot:

Olivia: Ready to compete?

Elliot: We'll ran all the ways straight!

Olivia smiled and he walked in front of her.

He positioned himself and …. Missed the ball..

Richard: Dad!

Elliot: Sorry, son.

Olivia laughed.

He positioned himself again and this time hit the ball and ran all the way. Kathleen hit the ball as well but could run only 3 bases. Lizzie ran as fast as she could and did all the way. Richard took the bat.

Elliot: Son, please, do it!

He did. He ran all the way.

Richard: I think I'm better than you Dad!

Olivia: That was easy, actually…

Everybody looked at her.

Elliot smirked: You're gonna regret that!

LO: Well, actually that's true. Just deal with it, you're not that good at base ball!

Lizzie, Richard and Kathleen laughed.

Elliot: Lili, you're gonna regret that too.

LO: You can't touch me! I have my Godmother, my bro and my dad with me!

Elliot: I won't touch you!

He threw water to her face. As a reaction Olivia did the same to Elliot and Richard replied. They were all engaged in a new game, hiding behind trees and running after the others. Richard was hiding behind a bush and Olivia came quietly behind him. She opened her new water bottle and empted it above his head. He screamed and turned to her. He tried to take the bottle of her hands and they were both fighting as Elliot came behind Olivia. He gripped her waist.

Elliot: Do it, Richard!

He held him another full water bottle and Olivia tried to escape theirs grips. She was screaming and laughing at the same time.

Olivia: You Stablers! That's not fair!

Elliot pushed her and she felt down.

Olivia: No!

Richard was emptying the bottle on her face. Elliot released the grip and stoop up.

Richard had finished the bottle. Olivia was lying on the grass.

Olivia: I claim that's not fair!

Richard laughed and held her his hand. She gripped it and sat. He sat next to her.

Olivia needed few seconds to breathe normally. Elliot went to see her daughters and let Olivia and Richard alone.

Olivia: Richard…

Richard: Don't say anything. I just have to deal with it.

Olivia: No, I want you to know that I don't expect you to like me. I can understand you don't accept the situation. Richard, you asked me once if I had slept with your dad. Nothing happened until these last days. I swear. He never cheated on your mom, and I won't replace her. I don't want to. Elliot had a life and a wife with kids before, that's his life, and I don't have a problem with it. I just don't know how to act with you, his kids. I don't want to steal him away from you. That's not easy for me, I mean…

Richard: He already told us. He told us everything. Olivia… I don't dislike you. I think I need time to get used to it.

Olivia: I understand and that's normal.

Richard: I'm glad we came here.

Olivia: Even if you lost?

Richard: Well… That game was a mess, but I had good time. With my father, my sisters. And I liked emptying my bottle on you.

Olivia laughed.

Richard: The problem is…I lost my bet. I did bet that you wouldn't do it.

Olivia: So…what was the deal?

Richard: We all now have to go to the Italian Restaurant and pay for Dad's part.

Olivia: What?

Richard: That's a shame, isn't it?

Olivia: Yes it is!

She stood up and Richard followed her.

Olivia: Elliot James Stabler!

Elliot: Wow…what did I do?

Olivia: Did you bet an Italian Restaurant with your own kids?

LO: Ho ho … bad point, man!

Elliot: Yeah, they were so sure you wouldn't do it!

Lizzie: Richard was!

Tonio: Did I hear Italian Restaurant?

Richard: Yes!

Tonio: Oh man! You can't do that to your kids!

Elliot: What? I like Italian food!

Sofia: Great! A friend of ours is a chef, what about a restaurant altogether tonight to celebrate….your defeat?

Elliot: Ha ha…Sofia…

Olivia: I think it's a good idea, El, I can't let your kids buy you a meal!

Richard; Yeah, what a dad!

They all laughed.

Elliot: Okay then…

LO: Cool! We go to Uncle Armando?

Sofia: Yes! Let me book for, around 7pm, is it okay?

Kathleen: Yes!

Richard; Girls, will you need more time to dress up and things like that? Maybe we should book for 9pm!

Lizzie slapped her brother on the arm and they walked away. Kathleen looked at Olivia and smiled.

Kathleen: See you later Olivia!

She joined her bother and sister.

Tonio: Lili, car, right now!

LO: Okay!

She ran to the car. Lance took Amy's arm to help her walking.

Lance: Honey, why did you stay so long?

Amy: It was fun, I didn't want to miss a thing!

Sofia: Do you want to join us? We will drive you back then.

Amy: Thank you but I thing I will just go to bed.

Sofia: Lance, you coming tonight?

Lance: No….I prefer to stay with Amy and take care of her.

Tonio took Sofia's hand and they all walked back to the cars. Elliot and Olivia were left alone.

Olivia: That was a good idea.

Elliot: Yeah. Can I?

Olivia: Sure you can, I'm dying!

Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia to him. He put his arms around her waist and she let hers around his neck. They kissed deeply and passionately under the eyes of Cruz Crew and the Stablers. Kathleen and Lizzie smiled at each other and went into the car. Richard smiled seeing them kissing and went in the car.

Sofia and Tonio smiled to each other and pushed Little Olivia in the car who was commenting on El and Liv kissing.

They broke the kiss.

Elliot: See you later….honey…

Olivia: Yes…

She kissed him quickly on the lips and ran to Sofia's car. She was smiling. She had reunited around her friends, the man she was in love with, and his family seemed to accept her. For once in her life she was happy. Truly happy.

He looked at her running to her friends. He smiled. He could see she was happy. He felt he was happy too. He was already enjoying the diner of tonight. A reunion of friends and family. How could he and Olivia be happier?

********************************** _**The End**_ ****************************


End file.
